Knights of the Old Republic II: Twisted History
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Sequel to KOTOR: Time to Play The Game. Prequel to Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin. This also shows the beginning of the Kenobi/Skywalker team and why things are different in ROTP. Now onto Episode 2: Attack of the Clones, where many new things will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Knights of the Old Republic II: Twisted History Introduction**

It is a perilous time for the galaxy. A brutal civil war has all but destroyed the Jedi Order, leaving the ailing Republic on the verge of

collapse.

Amid the turmoil, the evil Sith have spread across the galaxy, hunting down and destroying the remaining Jedi Knights.

Narrowly escaping a deadly Sith ambush, the last known Jedi clings to life aboard a battered freighter near the ravaged world of Peragus.

Little does anyone know that 3,919 years into the future, events were occurring that would give the present a new outlook on their future. Just as one Jedi Master from the future and his apprentice is about to find out, the past isn't always like it is written…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the year 3,919 Before the Ruusan Reformation, five years after the Jedi Civil War and four years after redeemed ex-Dark Lord of the Sith Revan's departure into the Unknown Regions to search for the threat known as the True Sith. Revan's ship, the Ebon Hawk, a Dynamic Class Freighter was badly damaged when it emerged into the Peragus System after a skirmish with a Sith Battle Cruiser. The Ebon Hawk's hyper drive engine was offline, as was main power, and sub-light engines.

A lone astromech droid, T3-M4, was outside of the ship removing grenades and repairing the ship from the Sith assault; the Ebon Hawk's entire crew lay all around the ship dead or dieing while the ship drifts through space. T3-M4 then repaired the modified sub-light engines; and the smell of death was beginning to take shape throughout the ship as it drifted.

T3-M4 managed to dock the ship into the Peragus Mining Facility, where the Exile was put into the medical bay on the administration level of the station, and the old woman, was placed into the morgue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year was year three After the Great Resynchronization. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were on their way to the Jedi Council Chambers on request by Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum for a very important mission to the Chammell Sector.

"What are the chances they are sending us to Naboo, Master." Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his master.

"The chances are quite good Padawan. A crisis on that planet must be avoided at all costs. Naboo is one of the key mid rim trade routes and one of the brightest tourist spots in the galaxy. If anything were to happen to Naboo it would be a good deal of credits lost to the Republic." his master, Qui-Gon Jinn answered causing a nod from Obi-Wan.

On their way to the chambers a vortex opened beneath the two Jedi and Master and Padawan both fell through disappearing and leaving only Kenobi's lightsaber that had fallen from his belt to show that the duo had once been on their way to see the Jedi Council.


	2. Into the Unknown

**Chapter 2: Into The Unknown**

**Note: **_Anyone who has been a fan of me over the last two years has been expecting this little piece of heaven. This is the full length series I've been wanting to do since Power Rangers and I must say I'm looking forward to it. I know I'm bringing a small fan base; Kevin, Gina, and we can't forget Yoda's long lost son Kermit. I also hope to get some new fans while writing this series. I believe it has much potential. So please enjoy Twisted History. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Obi-Wan and Qui Gon woke up they groaned. When they looked up they noticed a woman in the center of the room on her knees trying to stand. Qui-Gon got to his feet first and walked over to a panel on the wall.

"They seem to be dead Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon told his Padawan.

Obi-Wan slowly balanced himself before answering. "Yes Master. However the question I believe should be 'why aren't we dead too?'" he answered.

"How about who are you and where am I?" the woman replied as she stood.

Qui-Gon turned from his watching of the monitors and looked at the woman. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." he said to the woman giving her a slight bow which Obi-Wan mimicked.

"As for your second question I do not know. One moment we were on Coruscant, but now I sense we are far from the Galactic Core. My suggestion is that we try to find a transport and then we may be able to decipher the mystery as to where we are." Qui-Gon concluded.

"A little backwards logic Master Jedi but alright. Lead the way." The woman told them in an untrusting tone.

Qui-Gon gave a slight bow before motioning for Obi-Wan to walk ahead.

"I can assure you we won't hurt you young one." Qui-Gon told her.

"Sorry Master Jedi. I don't trust Jedi much these days. You want my trust you can earn it." the woman told him.

Qui-Gon got a smile as they turned the corner and into the next room. "My padawan and I will welcome the opportunity to try."

"May we ask your name?" Obi-Wan asked the woman politely.

The woman kept pressing buttons on the computer panel while she spoke. "Qinn'Tarra." she said simply.

Before either man could answer two doors flew open, the medical supply room and the morgue.

"Padawan, grab some medical supplies. Master Jinn, you're with me." Qinn'Tarra told the men.

"As you wish." Qui-Gon said as he motioned for Obi-Wan to due the task assigned.

Obi-Wan bowed to Qui-Gon and went about his task prompting Qui-Gon and Qinn'Tarra to walk off toward the morgue.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Qui-Gon and Qinn'Tarra walked into the morgue the two split up. Qinn'Tarra went over and picked up a torch while Qui-Gon went over toward a dead body.

"Find what you are looking for amongst the dead?" the old woman laying in the corner asked.

Qui-Gon just stood back and tried to assess the situation for the moment.

"Who are you?" Qinn'Tarra asked the woman as she got into a fighting stance.

The old woman got up and stared at Qinn'Tarra. "I am your rescuer as you are mine. Tell me- do you recall what happened?" she asked.

"I was on the Republic Cruiser. The Harbinger when it was attacked. What happened to it?" Qinn'Tarra asked forgetting about Qui-Gon for the moment.

"Your ship was attacked. You were the only survivor. A result of your Jedi training no doubt." the old woman answered.

"The Jedi and I have had a troubled past." Qinn'Tarra retorted to the woman.

"Indeed. Such things should be pressed to the back of your mind. Do not let them hinder on the here and now." the old woman instructed.

Qui-Gon decided to take that moment to jump in. "I don't like this. I sense much unrest here, even death. We should get Obi-Wan and escape immediately.

"I agree with this man. I sense the situation will only become more complicated the longer we stay. I will leave the exploration of this place to the young." The old woman pronounced as she went to the back of the room to meditate.

Qui-Gon turned to Qinn'Tarra next before speaking to her. "I suggest you take my padawan with you. He is young and has much to learn about the Living Force but he is a fine practitioner of Ataru and very capable. I sense he can help you with your explorations." Qui-Gon told Qinn'Tarra and receiving a nod in return.

After Qinn'Tarra had left Qui-Gon turned back to notice the old woman. "May I ask your name?" he asked her.

"Kreia." she answered simply.

"Do you mind if I join you for some meditation?" he asked her.

"Of course. Meditation allows us to feel those around us, to delve into the Living Force and connect in ways not thought possible to outsiders." Kreia told him.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow before assuming a meditative posture on his knees and joining Kreia for meditation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours or so Qui-Gon felt a disturbance in the Force and nearly jumped.

"Ah. I knew one as in tuned with the Living Force would feel him. He is that which hunts us, the one marked with pain." Kreia spouted cryptically.

"I sensed as much. We must find the others and a transport quickly." Qui-Gon answered calmly.

Kreia then stood up and began walking. "Then we should go. Let us find the others and leave this place." Kreia said back before the two ran out the morgue entrance.

"Well it seems our apprentices have done quite a job." Kreia said as she scooped a vibroblade from the wreckage.

"I agree. They were definitely not discreet as I would prefer in their attempts at investigation." Qui-Gon added as they rounded another corner.

'Tell me. Were you ever on the Jedi High Council?" Kreia asked as they jogged.

"No. I am known for my…disagreements with the Council. My master was just as defiant. He is one of the greatest the order has had in centuries but will never be on the Council. Those like us take assignments, not council seats." Qui-Gon explained as they came to a big room that held a smuggler, a Jedi and an ex-Jedi.

As the five got together none got the chance to speak before a new mechanical voice entered the fray. "Master. I thought I told you to shut down, stay put, and wait for rescue." it told them.

"And I told you I don't listen to assassin droids." Qinn'Tarra told the HK-50 Assassin Droid.

Qui-Gon then extended his hand and sent the Droid smashing into the back wall, his head cracked open.

"Now. Kreia and myself felt a strange disturbance in the Force. We must leave." Qui-Gon told the group.

"Did you find a ship?" Kreia chimed in.

"Yes. A spice freighter by the name of the Ebon Hawk. It is fueled up, and had extensive repairs done but it is space worthy." Obi-Wan reported.

"Only problem is getting to it. We would need to crawl through the fuel lines to approach it. The rest of the station is on lockdown." Qinn'Tarra put in.

"Not to mention we don't have a star map to keep from getting crushed by an asteroid." the smuggler told them.

"Then we must hurry in order to avoid detection by our enemy. The star map we desire to leave this place should be on board that ship. Let us be off." Kreia told the group before leading the way to boarding the newly docked ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after boarding the Harbinger did things begin going bad. Assassins wearing stealth field generators began attacking the small group. Around every turn they were met with more bug eyed black clad assassins trying to kill them.

On the way past the guest quarters Qinn'Tarra stopped. "This was my room. I have things in here I need." she told the group.

"Then hurry. We haven't much time. The assassins will be on us soon." Kreia told the other woman prompting her to run into the room to retrieve her wrist band, robes, and data pad.

After coming out of her room the group continued to fight their way to the bridge where Qinn'Tarra downloaded the navigational charts needed to leave onto a data pad she took off out of her crew quarters. As they were running toward the engine room to leave the ship and retrieve the ship they came across what Kreia and Qui-Gon hoped to avoid. The Sith Lord.

"You four get out of here. This battle is mine alone." Kreia told the group before running toward the Sith Lord.

Before they could do anything Kreia smashed the lock on the door sealing herself in on the other side with the Sith.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran down the corridor on the way to the engine room fighting through the hoards of assassins that stood in their way. It had been some time since Qui-Gon had fought like this. Not since the Stark War had he exerted himself so. The only consolation for him at this point was that he was beginning to ponder where and when he was.

Before he could ponder further Qui-Gon found himself on a grate leading to the engine room.

"Open says Atton and here we go." The smuggler, Atton, said as he used a nearby computer panel to engage engine cleaning and open the doors to the fuel line.

"AH!" Qinn'Tarra yelled as she dropped to her knees and grabbed her right hand.

"What's wrong! Come on! Hang in there!" Atton yelled with a hand on her back.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We need to move. Obi-Wan, help Mr. Rand help her. Let's get moving." he said before ducking into the fuel line.

Obi-Wan and Atton helped Qinn'Tarra up and a few moments later followed after the old Jedi Master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group reached the end of the tunnel they Atton ran into an old astromech droid.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the droid said loudly as Atton was getting up covered in fuel.

"Stupid droid." Atton muttered as he watched Qinn'Tarra begin fixing the droid with parts she had obtained earlier.

A few minutes later the droid let out a few happy beeps as Qinn'Tarra snapped it's top back on and whistled off only to stop at a metal casing that had been dropped down the fuel line with it.

"It seems our friend has found the parts we need for the systems. We should be able to get out of here now." Qui-Gon told the group.

Qinn'Tarra picked up the case and watched as the T3 droid whirled over and disarmed a mine before continuing to the next mine. Qinn'Tarra then motioned for the group to follow the little droid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four of them got to the hanger they noticed that the Ebon Hawk's loading ramp was down and the ship had indeed gone through extensive repairs. The ship however after a quick inspection through the Force by Qui-Gon was fully space worthy.

"I sense trouble. Let us be off." Qui-Gon announced causing the group to run onto the ship. Before Qui-Gon got on however he saw silver clad soldiers filling the area. He had his answer as to where he and his apprentice were.

When Qui-Gon reached the cockpit he ordered Obi-Wan onto the gun turret while he checked on Kreia. He knew the elder woman would have some answers, how to get them however would be the most challenging part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon was curious when approaching Kreia with his questions and the Force told him to be cautious. He knew she could be cryptic but also knew she was quite knowledgeable by her demeanor.

"You come with questions master Jedi?" Kreia asked as Qui-Gon entered the room.

Qui-Gon stayed his normal stoic self while answering. "Yes. I know that my apprentice are not where we should be. You seem to be the only person on board capable of giving me the answer we seek." he told her.

"You are in the past. Tell me, from what year are you from?" Kreia asked back.

"We are from year three after the Great Resynchronization." Qui-Gon answered evenly.

"Far into the past you have come. Why has the Force sent you? More importantly, why you?" Kreia answered cryptically.

"Intriguing. How far?" Qui-Gon continued.

"Five years after the Jedi Civil War. I must meditate on this." Kreia told Qui-Gon dismissing him from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ebon Hawk jerked under the fire of the Harbinger. Unfortunately the fire from the Hammerhead Cruiser hit an asteroid, igniting the gas and sending a chain reaction through the system destroying it in a ball of fire.

"Everyone hang on!" Atton yelled as they entered hyperspace seconds before being engulfed by the blaze.

After they were safely in hyperspace Qinn'Tarra Jinn, formally known as the Jedi Exile decided to speak. "Where are we headed?" she asked.

"Telos. It's the only other planet on this map." Atton told her.

"I'm going to check on Kreia." Qinn'Tarra responded before leaving.

As Qinn'Tarra left Obi-Wan entered. "Master. I believe this ship has gone through extensive upgrades before the attack. I found what looks like a prototype engine that was burnt out beside the hyperdrive." he told Qui-Gon.

"I believe we have more problems than a burnt out engine Padawan. Many more indeed."

**Note: **_Second part up. Sorry but I do not like the start of this game. Telos wont be much better at first but then things will heat up as I bring back Mission and others. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2._


	3. Citadel Station

**Chapter 3: Citadel Station**

**Note:** Another slow chapter. It will speed up soon, trust me. When we hit Telos things will go by more quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Ebon Hawk landed on Citadel Station high above the planet Telos they were greeted with a less than friendly situation. The crew's gear was confiscated and they were all taken to force cages for the destruction of the Paragus Mining Facility. Unfortunately for the group the Paragus Mining Facility was the only source of fuel for Citadel Station and the station only had a few weeks worth of fuel left before having to go into the reserves. This had the Telosians extremely unsettled and they were all ready to lock up the crew of the Ebon Hawk for the rest of their natural lives.

Qui-Gon was deep in meditation when he heard the door open and a Telosian Security Force officer walked in.

"So, this is the last of the Jedi. Looks like three Jedi instead of one. Must be my lucky day. The Exchange will pay me handsomely if I bring you all in. Of course, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I sent you all to them in a box." The officer said looking at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Atton. "Hey, leave em alone!" He yelled at the officer.

Qui-Gon and Kreia both groaned at the outburst. "You and the old woman are of no use to me spacer. Only the Jedi." the bounty hunter told him.

"Oh yea. Big bounty hunter. Why don't you just overload our force cages and make it look like an accident! I'd take a Mandalorian over your scum." Atton spat at the officer while shaking his fist.

"Atton. Don't help the Bounty Hunter." Obi-Wan said causing more groans from this time the Jedi Exile and the older Jedi.

"Don't think that didn't cross my mind. But then, where is the sport in that. I assure you, no mere Mandalorian can match my skill." The officer told Atton before he walked over to lower the force cages.

"In moments you will be dead, and I will be rich Jedi." The bounty hunter told them.

Seconds later the force cages disappeared, however before the bounty hunter could attack Qui-Gon sent a Force Push that sent the bounty hunter into the wall.

"You really like doing that don't you?" Qinn'Tarra asked Qui-Gon.

"A non-lethal offensive in many ways is more effective than a lethal one." Qui-Gon explained.

Before Qui-Gon could say another word head of the TSF Dol Grenn, an aging survivor of the Telos IV bombardment, and two officers ran into the room.

"Hold it right there Jedi!" Grenn yelled.

"Quick they already killed…who is that?" the female officer asked confused.

"An assassin. He wanted to collect a bounty that seems to be on our heads." Qui-Gon told Grenn calmly.

"Batu Rem is on leave; he is no assassin. Rem shouldn't even be on this station."

"Then this is obviously an imposter." Obi-Wan replied calmly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have your quarters ready. You will remain on house arrest until further notice. There will be two guards stationed on the outside and all visitors will be cleared by myself personally." Grenn told the group.

"Why does that not instill me with a sense of security." Qinn'Tarra said as the group was led out of the room and to their new quarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a rough night. While Atton slept the Jedi, Qinn'Tarra, and Kreia meditated. The group had been approached by Moza of the Ithorians on Citadel Station who were heading the Telos Restoration Project. The Ithorians needed help with ridding themselves of Czerka Corporation who were sabotaging the project. The Exile agreed that she would meet with Ithorian leader Chodo Habat and try to accelerate the Ithorian Restoration process after their release. Qui-Gon could only wonder why they were being sent on this mission and hope that he and Obi-Wan would not disturb the fragile situation that was the Telos IV Restoration Project.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the group was released from house arrest and the group went to get their things which were confiscated only to find that the Ebon Hawk and T3-M4 had been stolen. After a mild temper tantrum by Qinn'Tarra the group left with the remainder of their gear.

After they returned to their apartment Atton and Qinn'Tarra set out to see the Ithorians while Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Kreia stayed behind to train and rest.

"Master Kreia. If I may I would like to add if there is any wisdom you may be able to give my Padawan." Qui-Gon asked as he went over to sit on the bed.

"Of course Master Jinn." Kreia said before turning from Qui-Gon to Obi Wan. "First of all young one you must remember that nothing is impossible with the Force. Do you understand?" She asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master Kreia." He replied.

"Then raise your lightsaber and concentrate on my hands. I am going to shoot Force Lightning at you and you are going to catch it with your blade. Do you understand?" Kreia instructed.

"Yes Master Kreia." Obi-Wan said as he ignited Qui-Gon's green blade.

Without warning Kreia raised her only hand and shot electricity at Obi-Wan who used his master's lightsaber to absorb the energy into the blade.

"Good, you learn quickly. Now young one concentrate on my words. Feel the blade as an extension of your hand, then concentrate on keeping the lightning on the blade." Kreia told Obi-Wan before stopping her onslaught.

Kreia and Qui-Gon watched for several moments as Obi-Wan Concentrated on the blade of glowing electricity.

"Now point the blade at the far wall and channel that energy into a beam." Kreia instructed as she moved over to stand beside Qui-Gon who was watching his Padawan intently.

Obi-Wan did as instructed and after a few moments the energy shot itself into the wall before dissipating.

"Very good. That technique will be invaluable against any powerful foe; learn it, then use it. Now I must rest." Kreia said to Obi-Wan before turning to Qui-Gon. "I have exhausted myself for the moment, I will leave you to train your Padawan in more…modern practices." she told him before laying down on the lone bed in the small room.

Qui-Gon turned from Kreia and to Obi-Wan before speaking. "Meditate with me Padawan."

"But master we meditated all night. Shouldn't I practice my lightsaber forms." Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan your Ataru is nearly as good as mine and your Shii Cho is tops among Padawans. You also are as good as most seasoned knights in knowledge of your secondary forms. There is no need to overly practice them at the moment." Qui-Gon reminded his Padawan as he sat down to meditate.

"Yes master. Perhaps when we return I can learn a new form. Perhaps Soresu would fit me well." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Perhaps. However we must keep our mind on the here and now." Qui-Gon told him.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied handing Qui-Gon his lightsaber.

"Now, let us meditate on our situation." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan as he positioned himself for meditation.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan replied as he sat down beside Qui-Gon and prepared to meditate with his master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Qinn'Tarra and Atton came back with smiles on their faces and good news.

"Well, we got a ride to the surface of Telos. All we had to do was get a droid and get incriminating evidence against Czerka. Now all we need to do is get there, get the Hawk, and get moving to our next planet." Atton told them as he plopped down in a chair.

Almost as soon as he plopped down the communications consol chimed. Qinn'Tarra answered it thinking nothing could spoil her mood. She was wrong; on the other end was the Ithorian Moza.

"_Help us please! The exchange has sent it's thugs! My people are dieing!" _Moza called urgently.

"Come on everyone. Time for us to earn our pay." Qinn'Tarra said as she turned from the monitor and tossed Obi-Wan a vibroblade.

"Then let us be off." Qui-Gon responded heading for the door along with his other four companions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say defeating the mercenaries was easy was an understatement. The obvious skill of the Jedi was one thing, even Kreia with one hand, but Atton showed remarkable ability to shoot down mercenaries from long range. The five of them together easily killed the mercenaries and freed the surviving Ithorians.

"_Thank you Jedi! You have saved my herd!" _Chodo Habat praised looking at Qinn'Tarra.

"It was our pleasure Chodo. The Exchange and Czerka won't bother you anymore." Qinn'Tarra told the Ithorian leader.

"_I only wish it could have occurred without bloodshed. From what I hear someone destroyed the Exchange Compound from the inside. I assume that was you." _Habat explained to the group.

The group looked at each other curiously. "No Chodo. We didn't do that. What happened?" Qinn'Tarra asked.

"_Someone in a cloak walked into the Exchange Compound, killed their thugs, and ran Exchange Boss Loppak Slusk off of Citadel Station. Then the person set mines destroying the compound interior." _Habat explained to Qinn'Tarra.

"Well, Let's hope we never run into him." Qinn'Tarra responded.

"Agreed. Such an encounter may not be pleasant. It would be best to avoid more complications." Qui-Gon added getting a nod from Qinn'Tarra.

"_A shuttle should be waiting for you in the hanger. Good luck in your travels Jedi." _Habat said getting the attention of everyone again.

"And to you my friend." Qui-Gon responded before leading everyone out of the compound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the shuttle descended to the planet below several orbital guns fired on the small transport causing it to crash into the ground.

"Well shit." A male voice said as it got closer.

"We need to get them out of there quickly." The other male voice said.

"Then let's go." A female voice kicked in.

"Women." The males said as they followed the female into the burning shuttle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Hope you enjoyed another slow chapter. Next one starts to get a little AU so it should be longer.


	4. Telos IV

**Chapter Four: Telos IV**

When the group started coming to they saw three figures. The first one of them that Qui-Gon noticed was a female Twi'lek no more than twenty years of age wearing a black uniform that had a large X in the center and armed with two blaster pistols and a blaster rifle.

Qinn'Tarra was similar. When she looked up she saw a metallic arm attached to a large Zabrak in a dark green shirt, black pants, brown military suspenders, and military boots.

Obi-Wan however jumped out startled at what he woke up to. Obi-Wan woke up to a larger Black and gold armored man with his hair pulled back into a pony tail, putting away two heavy blasters, holding a blaster rifle that pointed right at him and a sword attached to his side.

"Put that thing away." Obi-wan said quickly as he backed up a bit.

The man looked up and over at Obi-Wan, clearly showing his goatee and sideburns. "Oh I'm sorry, Padawan. Thought you were still dreaming of blond female padawans." The man said. "General Joseph Dickson…retired" he introduced.

As Dickson shook hands with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon showed signs of recognition. He was soon though pulled from his thoughts by Dickson again. "This is my apprentice Mission Vao, and…"

"Bao Bur?" Qinn'Tarra asked as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"Yes, General. I'm surprised you recognized me." The Zabrak told her in his usual monotone voice.

"Why wouldn't I recognize you. We were a team during those last days." She told him with a smile.

"I suppose we were, General." Bao replied as he helped steady her.

While the group was talking none of them seemed to notice that Kreia and Dickson had gone off to the side for a conversation.

"So you're telling me that my ship and my droids are now in possession of a rogue Jedi and you, the most influential Force user since Revan are having second thoughts about your role in this party." Dickson said quietly.

Kreia nodded. "Yes. It seems that seeing my daughter again has given me a change of heart. Make no mistake however, I will do what I must to get the desired outcome." she told him.

"Sure. But I want to know who crashed that transport because there is no way I am letting them fly the Hawk." Dickson told Kreia causing her to smile a bit.

Kreia only pointed at Atton.

"The scoundrel. Damn. Bastard needs to learn how to fly." Dickson responded.

"His name is Rand, and he is but a fool. Then too even a fool has his uses." Kreia replied evenly.

"Agreed. But flying my ship is not one of them." Dickson responded before motioning for Kreia to come with him back to the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dickson and Kreia got back to the group Dickson decided to speak up. "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Joseph Dickson and I will be your tour guide as we try to find the Ebon Hawk. As you look around you will see Czerka and Exchange mercenaries combing the area. We will fight through them only to encounter more of them. In the end it will be a game of kill or be killed. Any questions?" he announced.

"Why exactly will you three be here?" Atton asked skeptically.

"Bao knows the shield systems, Mission knows the computers, and I own the Ebon Hawk. Any other questions." Dickson answered keeping his hands behind his back.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you own that ship we came in on?" Atton asked incredulously.

Kreia was the one to jump in next. "Yes he does; and I suggest you keep your snide comments to yourself or thistly lose your tongue." she defended.

"Now Kreia let's not be too harsh. I would just cut off a testicle. You don't need those to communicate." Dickson responded evenly. "Anymore questions?" he concluded.

When nobody spoke up Dickson, Bao, and Mission led the group into the Czerka infested area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fighting through several areas the group finally came to a rest point. Qui-Gon decided to take the opportunity to get to know his new group-mates.

"Interesting looking sword you have there. I don't believe I have ever seen anything of the kind." Qui-Gon said as he sat down beside Dickson.

"You wouldn't have. She was made by my brother-in-law as a thank you for all the pain and suffering I put up with during his training." Dickson answered picking up the sword and holding it for Qui-Gon to see. "I call her Deliverance. She is enriched with all of my power and knowledge. After the Great War they melded this for me. She has an inner shield cell to deflect blaster bolts and the ability to enhance personal shielding." he concluded as he looked at the sword.

"Intriguing. The technology to meld the mind to an inanimate object must be immensely scarce." Qui-Gon replied not sure what to make of the sword.

Dickson put the sword back on the ground beside him before commenting. "Indeed. Biotechnology is quite rare and rarely successful. However my hope is that one day Deliverance will not be needed. I want to be a businessman. I recently purchased rights to mass produce the Dynamic Class Freighter from Core Galaxy Systems and bought a small ship building platform on Naboo to do it." he told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon now looked fully intrigued by the man before him. "If your people are setting up on Naboo may I ask what you are doing here." he asked.

"I was asked by Admiral Onasi to watch over the restoration project for a few months. The admiral and I fought together during the Jedi Civil War. Yesterday was my last day. I was going to stay throughout the week but after dealing with the Exchange I decided to let the Ithorians do their jobs." Dickson said causing Qui-Gon's ears to perk a bit. "Besides, my sister-in-law slash psychiatrist Kriona Rikimaru and youngest son Yoshi are looking after construction." he concluded.

_So he was responsible for the explosions in those compounds._ Qui-Gon thought. "How did you know we were looking for the Ebon Hawk?" he asked Dickson.

Dickson grinned before answering. "I have my ways." he answered.

"Interesting. What about your apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked of Mission who was talking with Obi-Wan.

A small smile came onto Dickson's face at the mention of Mission. "Mission is a spark plug. Very skilled, sharp in body and mind. Between myself and Bastila she has become a fine young woman. I'm proud of her. She is to date one of my two finest students." he told Qui-Gon.

"Who was the other?" Qui-Gon asked wondering what else Dickson would share.

"He is known as the God of Destruction. I was known as the Angel of Death. Together we could bring peace to endless galaxies, or we could bring untold destruction. In the end we brought peace. Now he is a highly respected Starfleet Admiral and I am retired with hopes of moving on with my life. He is also my Brother in Law." Dickson informed with a grin.

The way Dickson talked about his past did not sit well with Qui-Gon but it seemed as if he was talking more about glory days than anything else.

"So you have children?" Qui-Gon asked changing the subject.

Dickson's smile seemed to grow tremendously when mentioning his children. "Two girls, and two boys. Destany is the leader of our planet, taking over for me when I left. Jacquie is the lead archeologist for the Black knights Academy on Mercury. Kevin is in in charge of computer programming for Black Knights Command. Then we have Yoshi; the fighter pilot. He is as reckless as I was in my youth. The boy is good though, very good. Best Star-pilot in the galaxy." he told Qui-Gon happily. "If only Tarra could see them now." Dickson concluded quietly.

"Tarra?" Qui-Gon asked slowly.

"My recently deceased wife. The ship we were on answered a distress call. Qinn'Tarra led the away team to see if they could fix the problem. She saved twenty children and most of their parents that day. Unfortunately a warp core breach took her life, along with another engineer that went with her." Dickson told the old master. "She died a hero. I have been getting therapy for Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome ever since. It has been almost a year and I have never really recovered. However when you are with someone for as long as we were to be expected. I have Kriona to thank for my progress in the matter." he concluded looking to the sky.

Qui-Gon looked sad for a moment before speaking. "I am sorry for your loss." he told Dickson. I remember my second Padawan, Xanatos. He committed suicide by jumping into a pool of acid. It was a difficult time, I always thought it was my failings that sent him to the Dark Side and to his death. After a time I realized what happened could not be prevented." he concluded.

"You are wise beyond your years Master Jinn. Wise indeed." Dickson said to the sky leaving them both to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mission and Obi-Wan were having an equally interesting conversation.

"They found me on Taris; you know, before the bombardment by Darth Malak. I was good at surviving there, me and Big Z." Mission told Obi-Wan. "I was there when they killed Malak. Got the Cross of Glory too. I miss those times. Now it's all Soresu this, battle meditation that, and heal this, and meditate that." She said with a sigh.

"So, you're almost a master of Soresu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yep. What my masters tell me. They say I'm a natural. Once we get back to Naboo Bastila is going to teach me more about Battle Meditation. Until then Joe is working with me on my galactic history and katas." Mission told Obi-Wan calmly.

"So why won't he let you become a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Jedi of this time are stogy, arrogant, and they aren't allowed to have families. Joe wanted me to have as normal a life as possible. Now that the Jedi Civil War is over and the purge has killed all the Jedi I'm glad he didn't let me become one." she explained to the quiet Obi-Wan.

"Has anything good happened in this era of galactic history?" Obi-Wan asked not knowing if he actually wanted an answer.

"Bastila and Revan had their babies, Revan killed Malak, Trask was promoted to Captain last year, and Carth was promoted to Admiral. Put that together with Joe being here to stay and we are all happy." Mission answered with a shrug.

"I see." Obi-Wan said thinking over the situation.

"Joe and I have been through a lot. The war, the death of his wife, and the destruction of Taris to name a few. It's about time we found some peace." Mission told the padawan.

"So even though everything seems normal for all of you it's not?" he asked the young twi'lek.

"Just remember, Obi-Wan. The Jedi Order I not perfect and the council is far from always right." Mission told him before standing up and walking toward Dickson who had just stood up and leaving Obi-Wan to think over what he was told.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later the group stood on a hill overlooking a large platform. All around the platform were mercenaries waiting to gun down whoever set foot around the platform or nearby Telos Military Base.

"They never learn do they Bao?" Dickson said as the group approached.

Bao just shook his head as he answered. "No sir they don't."

"Well. Boa, take back. Mission take top. I'll go strait in. Everyone else…try not to shoot me." Dickson instructed sending Boa-Dur the long way around and Mission to the top of one of the buildings as a sniper.

Qui-Gon was a bit concerned after seeing Mission Force Jump onto a building due to her training outside the Jedi. Obi-Wan however was surprised at the power that Mission showed for her young age.

"Master did you see her jump?" Obi-Wan asked after Dickson started down the hill.

"Yes. She is quite powerful. I wonder if she has yet to be tempted by the dark side?" Qui-Gon mused.

"I don't think so, Master. She spoke very highly of her mentor's teachings and against the Jedi. I believe without some intervention she may fall." Obi-Wan told his master.

"I don't think so Obi-Wan. I sense that there is more to her training than meets the eye. Either way; it is not our place to get involved in the events of the past." Qui-Gon responded while keeping his eyes on Dickson.

It was at about that moment blaster shots were heard going off.

"They are efficient at killing aren't they, Master." Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon as they watched the mercenaries fall to blaster fire from the three pronged attack.

"Why shouldn't they, Obi-Wan. The galaxy they come from is filled with war; wars in which they were all involved." Qui-Gon explained. "Our best course is to watch and learn from them." he concluded to Obi-Wan.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan replied before looking down where the fighting was beginning to end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the brief yet deadly fight Bao-Dur waved for the rest of the group to join him over a few meters in front of the ramp that led to the computer terminal they needed to get to.

"The terminal we need to get to is being protected by two turrets…" Boa started before he was cut off by an explosion. "Correction, due to my rather loud friends that terminal up there is no longer protected. We should get moving before any more mercenaries decide to show up." he concluded calmly after Dickson and Mission blew up the turrets.

Seconds later Bao was at the terminal cycling through a series of commands before getting to the section he needed. Finally after several moments Bao pointed at a distortion in the shield barrier.

"There. In the Polar Regions. A small distortion in the shield frequency. I imagine that is where you will find your ship." Dickson looked at the distorted area before swearing.

Boa looked at Dickson and spoke. "There is an old ship in the military base we could take." he told Dickson.

"We should get going. If the military base's old defenses are still operable we could be in for a long fight." Dickson said before heading off with the others behind him.

When they got to the opening of the military base Dickson turned around to look at the group.

"The transport we will be taking is small. So we can only take up to four people with us. The rest of you will wait for us to pick you up in the Hawk. Any questions?" Dickson said to the group.

"Yea. Why are you giving the orders? Atton blurted out.

"Alright; Bao give the orders." Dickson replied stepping backward a step.

Boa stepped forward and spoke. "The General, Mr. Dickson, Kreia, and I will be traveling to the Polar Regions. The rest of you will guard this complex until we return." the Zabrak told the group getting a series of nods from the group.

Dickson then stepped forward. "Satisfied Atton?" he asked the scoundrel.

Atton just scowled as everyone else went along with their assignments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **_Splitting up Telos. This was the start of my dialog filled story. I hope you all enjoyed this. _


	5. Atris

**Chapter 5: Atris**

**Note: **_My depression has come back with a vengeance. So if I don't update right away don't fret, I have not forgotten about you. Also don't worry about Remote. Just haven't written him in, mainly because I don't know how yet. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When the group of four walked into the military base all seemed calm to their senses. Dickson and Qinn'Tarra were in the front while Bao and Kreia took up the rear.

"Keep up your guards. Energy that comes from this place comes from those that can not feel the Force." Kreia told the group as she walked further into the base.

"Just great, more droids shooting at me." Qinn'Tarra replied as she slowly walked beside Dickson.

Dickson just snickered. "At least you know you're important." he told her.

After several more steps the group was met by three military droids that were poised for attack.

"Let the fun begin." Dickson said as he readied Deliverance.

Kreia was the first to respond. "I do not agree with your view of fun. Let us end this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the camp Qui-Gon had reluctantly allowed Mission to start training Obi-Wan in basic Jedi healing techniques. Qui-Gon had to admit he was impressed with how well Mission grasped the technique and felt pride about how well Obi-Wan was picking it up. Qui-Gon had no doubt that the technique would take time and practice but he also had a feeling that the healing abilities would be key to his apprentice in the years to come.

After two hour of training Mission decided Obi-Wan had, had enough training for a while and let him go rest. Obi-wan immediately went over to his master.

"Well, what do you think Master. Could this ability be useful?" Obi-Wan asked his master.

"Oh indeed Obi-Wan. I feel that everything you learn here will be useful in time. The fact that you have learned skills that only a master would know in our first two weeks here is impressive. I feel that you will learn much more before our time here is through." Qui-Gon told his padawan before sitting on the grass and patting the spot beside him. "Now we must meditate on your new abilities." he concluded to Obi-wan who smiled, sat down beside his master and crossed his legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meditation Qui-Gon allowed Mission to teach Obi-Wan some basic Form III kata's. As Qui-Gon watched he was impressed with how fluid Mission was in her movements and glad someone could help Obi-Wan grow in ways he could not. In two weeks Obi-Wan had learned a technique used against the Sith, basic Jedi healing techniques, and now he was learning the basics of Soresu. After his training with Mission however Obi-Wan would learn no more new techniques until he grasped the full concept of what he was learning from Mission. If Obi-wan was too overloaded with information he would have trouble completing even one task; Qui-Gon was determined to let his padawan grasp the information slow enough that it would stick in his mind and not leave him.

Qui-Gon now knew it was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan was to be knighted and that his time with Obi-Wan as his Padawan was coming to a close. Obi-Wan was becoming a much more well rounded Jedi than his master that would without a doubt in Qui-Gon's mind be as wise as Master Yaddle and powerful as Master Dooku. However Obi-Wan was still willful and headstrong, and in need of guidance. Qui-Gon wondered if a Padawan of his own would break Obi-Wan of this; however now was not the time for such thoughts. The only question for the aged master was when he would be willing to let his padawan go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile inside the Military Base Dickson, Kreia, Qinn'Tarra, and Bao Dur were coming up on the shuttle that would take them to the Polar Regions of Telos. The first step was to open the launch doors on the hanger.

After the group walked through the door to the control room Bao immediately went to the hanger control panel and began working.

"Can you get it open Bao?" Qinn'Tarra asked from over the Iridonian's shoulder.

"Of course General." Bao Dur answered as he pushed the buttons. "Power on, door open, demolished door still demolished thanks to Mr. Dickson, Tank…" he stopped before turning and looking at the Others. "We may have a tiny problem." he told the group.

"By tiny you mean like a huge tank droid blowing fire everywhere?" Dickson said from his spot slightly outside the door.

"Yes." Bao answered calmly.

"Sorry to be a buzz-kill but I don't have enough grenades to blow that thing down to our size. You Force users are going to have to do it." Dickson told the two women of the group as he walked back into the room with the group.

"Then let us handle this." Kreia said as she and Qinn'Tarra moved toward the door.

When Qinn'Tarra got through the door she raised her hands shooting out several beams of energy from her fingers at the tank droid that began to destroy the insides of the mammoth machine. The enormous droid stalled but did not stop taking slow deliberate steps. Next Kreia walked up beside her and extended her hand shooting a burst of lightning from her fingers that began shorting out the droids systems. The final burst stopped the droid in it's tracks. After several seconds the droid started to jerk. In the end the droid fell over with a loud crash.

Qinn'Tarra was exhausted. She had not used the Force to that extent since she had been able to feel it again. "Your powers are returning. However your stamina is weak. You need practice. When we start on our voyage I will help you relearn what you have lost." Kreia told her.

Qinn'Tarra nodded as she caught her breath. While she did that Kreia went to get Dickson and Bau-Dur. The Trip to get the Ebon Hawk had begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Mission had been meditating for about an hour when they heard shuttle engines approaching before suddenly blasting away and out of sight.

"Well, there they go. Maybe when they get back we can get off this rock." Atton said as he watched out in case more mercenaries came around.

Qui-Gon was the one to answer this. "Perhaps. I sense that we need to leave this planet soon or we chance being discovered." he told Atton.

"I agree, Master. The longer we have been here the darker the Force has felt. I believe that we must remain on the move and not stay in one place for too long." Obi-Wan said as he continued in his meditative position.

"These assassins are ruthless and now that they know that you exist they will continue coming for you." Mission told them not moving or opening her eyes.

Atton just shook his head knowing what he had gotten himself into this time may be the last thing that he would ever get himself into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bao, next time you give me a ship to fly please make sure it has shields." Dickson said as he was the last one to crawl from the wreckage of what was their ship.

"If somebody told me there would be rockets flying at us maybe I would have chosen one of the other ships in the hanger." Bao retorted with dry sarcasm.

Dickson then stood up and cracked his neck before replying. "Touché."

"Proud Statement: At last we have found you." One of three HK-50 Model Assassin droids said. "You have proven to be quite an elusive target…" The lead HK-50 was then cut off as it's head exploded due to Dickson's blaster.

"Query: Anyone else want to bring about the termination of hostilities? I would be more than happy to comply." Dickson said, his weapon still hot.

The remaining two HK-50 droids looked at each other before raising their weapons only to be cut down by a twirling Qinn'Tarra and her blade.

"Very impressive, General. I see you haven't lost your touch." Bao told Qinn'Tarra as he walked over and picked up the beheaded HK-50 Droid.

"I agree. An impressive display. Perhaps you remember more than your training than I first thought." Kreia complimented.

"Thank you Kreia." Qinn'Tarra told the older woman before turning to Bao-Dur.

"What on Telos do you need that thing for?" Qinn'Tarra asked him.

"Mister Dickson mentioned he had an old HK-47 model on board the Ebon Hawk a while back. If it is still there maybe we can repair it and maybe even upgrade it." Bao-Dur explained getting a skeptical nod from the Jedi Exile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the military facility Mission and Obi-Wan were sparring under the watchful eye of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan was using Form III for the first time in a sparring match against Mission's Form IV, Ataru and doing well against Mission's simple attack.

Mission however was not satisfied with the work and began putting more effort into her work. After a minute Obi-Wan began to struggle keeping up with the smaller Twi'lek woman and was kicked to the ground.

"Very good both of you." Qui-Gon said to both combatants before turning to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, you did well for your first time. Continue to practice your kata's and improve your basics. I advise you continue to use Ataru as your primary lightsaber form for the time being. Now, go meditate on your performance and how you can improve." he told Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master" Obi-Wan replied as he bowed and went to meditate.

"Mission. May I speak to you for a moment?" Qui-Gon asked as he turned back to Mission.

"Of course Master Jinn." Mission responded with a smile.

"Who was your master Mission?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I was trained on Dantooine. I learned from Master Vandar, Master Dorak, and Master Zhar. Heck, even Vrook helped me with basic Force techniques. Since the Enclave was destroyed by Darth Malak and all of the masters killed on Kataar I have been learning from Bastila Shan and Jolee Bindo. Now my only master is Bastila, we formed a training bond while on our way to Kashyyyk." Mission explained with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I see. History tells that Bastila Shan was lost in the purges, along with Jolee Bindo and the other members of the Jedi who were on the Star Forge." Qui-Gon told Mission.

"Luckily some have survived. I know of three who are on Naboo, and a forth on Kashyyyk. As for Juhanni and the other Jedi they were hunted down by the assassins." Mission explained.

"Oh. And who might those survivors be?" Qui-Gon asked back.

"Jolee is still alive. So is Bastila. Then there are Vima Sunrider and Grand Master Sunrider. They are all in hiding though. Until the Sith are taken out they can't be seen in public." Mission replied.

"No one ever knew what became of Nomi Sunrider. The Jedi of the future all assumed that everyone you named died in the purges. Intriguing that Sunrider was not on Kataar at the time it was destroyed." Qui-Gon mused.

"She was on her way but the hyperdrive on the ship she was using failed halfway there. She never made it." Mission said with a grin.

"_Perhaps this era in galactic history is worse off than the history books ever guessed." _Qui-Gon thought.

"What _is _the state of the Republic?" Qui-Gon finally asked.

Mission just sighed not wanting to say how bad it looked. "The Republic is on the verge of collapse. The infrastructure is crumbling, there aren't enough credits to go around, there aren't enough ships to patrol the territory the Republic already has, the Republic is even looking to the Hutts and Exchange for help." she explained to the Jedi.

"This news is disturbing. I must meditate on this. If you will excuse me." Qui-Gon said before he walked over to join Obi-Wan in meditation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't have to incapacitate them all!" Kreia scalded.

"They tried to take my sword! I offered them a blaster but they had to have the sword! Nobody takes Deliverance from me!" Dickson defended adamantly.

"You beat up six women!" Qinn'Tarra yelled.

"Six women who were swinging sticks at my head!" Dickson yelled back.

"Enough of this. This bickering is pointless. Bao-Dur and I will go in search for the droid and the Ebon Hawk. You two will find who is in charge of this place and find out why they stole the ship. Is that clear." Kreia told the group getting nods from everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Qinn'Tarra and Dickson reached the Council Chamber of the academy they were met by a woman with white hair and wearing white Jedi Robes.

"I knew you would come Exile." The woman said to Qinn'Tarra before looking at Dickson. "However you. You are not welcome here." she told Dickson.

"You stole my ship and utility droid and you expect me to leave. You really have grown delusional in your old age." Dickson retorted.

"Take your ship and droid. They were of no use to me. The ships computers were locked, they can not be unlocked." The woman told the former general before looking back at Qinn'Tarra. "As for you. Why are you here? There must be a reason you sought this place out." she asked Qinn'Tarra.

"The Sith have returned, Atris. We encountered one on Perogus. He destroyed the Mining facility." Qinn'Tarra announced.

There was no surprise in her features but Dickson and Qinn'Tarra could both tell Atris was concerned.

"I have seen no evidence that the Sith have reemerged as a threat." Atris finally proclaimed.

"Evidence, Sith assassins hunting Jedi to the brink of extinction; evidence, the conclave on Kataar which was your idea was destroyed by a Sith Lord that hungers on the Force; evidence, a Sith Lord destroyed the Paragus System; evidence, you seem to be the last of the Jedi. Do you need anymore?" Dickson presented.

Atris sighed knowing that the evidence was right in front of her. "I sense the truth in your words; but what do you expect me to do? I am but one Jedi amongst the darkness." she told the other two.

"Just keep this place safe. That is what you need to do." Qinn'Tarra told Atris.

"If I am keeping this place safe then who will stop the Sith? You?" Atris asked incredulously.

"My crew will take care of the Sith. You will need to continue on as you have. Protecting the history of the Jedi Order. There are more holocrons, more history out there. You need to find it and protect it." Dickson told Atris.

"And who all is on your crew?" Atris asked skeptically.

"I have my apprentice, three Jedi, an ex-Jedi, a Mandalorian war veteran, a smuggler, and myself. With this gathering of Force power we should get plenty of attention from any Sith out there." Dickson informed Atris.

"Very well. I will do as you ask Exile. If there are more Jedi out there I am sure you will find them and stop the Sith." Atris said before walking off to her meditation chamber.

"We should go before Atris finds out about her handmaidens." Dickson told Qinn'Tarra as they left.

"True. Let's go get that crew of yours." Qinn'Tarra said as she smacked Dickson on the shoulder as they walked together on the way to the Ebon Hawk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nightfall when the Ebon Hawk landed on Telos' surface an picked up the rest of the crew. After everyone was on board the Ebon Hawk quickly raced toward the atmosphere and away from Telos. Once they had safely gotten out of sensor range of the Telos System Dickson called a meeting in the main hold.

"I wanted to tell you all that T3 has just shared with me a star map with four planets on it. Those four planets are Dantooine, Nar Shaddaa, Onderon, Korriban. The signifigance of this is simple; there is a Jedi Master on each planet. Masters Vrook, Zez Kai-Ell, Kavar, and Vash. T3 is currently programming the Nav Computer with this information. The question I have for you is, where to first?" Dickson explained.

"Well the Republic is the top priority. We can probably find a fuel provider for Citadel Station on Nar Shaddaa. We should head there first." Qinn'Tarra told the captain who nodded back and headed toward the cockpit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **_I Just switched this over from the Video Game section and it is a sequel. If anyone gets confused check out KotOR: Time to Play The Game and your questions will be answered._


	6. Nar Shaddaa

**Chapter 6: Nar Shaddaa**

**Note: **_I was hoping to pick up a new fan base when I guided this story over into the Movie category. Didn't work out that way._

When the Ebon Hawk touched down on Nar Shaddaa the crew gathered around the view screen to wait for assignments.

"Mister Dickson. Who will you need to negotiate fuel to Citadel Station?" Qinn'Tarra asked Dickson, taking charge of the meeting.

"I will need Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. Their skills with their tongues far surpass ours." Dickson told the former Jedi General.

Qinn'Tarra nodded, dismissing the three to get ready for their assignment. "Good. Then Bao-Dur, and Kreia are with me. Atton, Mission, T3, and CD will watch the ship while we take care of this quickly. Let's gear up." She told the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dickson was in the cabin he was sharing with Bao-Dur, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon getting his sword and two blaster pistols ready for his journey when Bao-Dur walked in.

"So where did you get the Maintenance Droid?" Bao said as he picked up his own blaster out of his chest.

"On Taris. It was an R-8009 Utility Droid until I took off the repulsor lifts and added wheels. I upgraded a bunch of systems. Now the little bugger can clean, do maintenance, has a bigger hard drive, and even understand Huttese. He's even been programmed with the personality quirks of old T3. He and T3 were communicating earlier about old times on the Hawk." Dickson explained as he began shining Deliverance. "How's your HK-47 Project coming?" he asked his bunkmate.

Bao had just put his rifle on his hip and was picking out a sword when he answered. "It is going well. Our time in hyperspace gave me the chance to put everything the into HK-47 that it was missing and upgrade certain systems. I even activated his backup memory core. Touchy thing that was." he answered as he attached the sword to his other hip.

"Impressive. That droid was built by Revan as a Sith Assassin Droid. If you could activate that without destroying him you are even better than I thought." Dickson said with a grin. "After we get done here I'll let Atton take off and we can activate him." he concluded to Bao.

"Sounds good to me." Bao responded as the two walked out of the room and toward their assignments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two groups got everything they were going to take on their respective trips they met at the bottom of the Ebon Hawk boarding ramp.

"So. We all have our assignments. We'll go look for Zez-Kai Ell and you will go secure fuel for Telos." Qinn'Tarra reiterated to the collective group.

"Alright. Let's head out gentlemen." Dickson said prompting the two Jedi to follow him into Nar Shaddaa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we are dealing with a Hutt." Qui-Gon said not surprised.

"Yes we are. Vogga is one of the biggest engine grade fuel dealers in the galaxy. I spoke with Lieutenant Grenn earlier and he gave us authority to negotiate on his behalf." Dickson replied.

"So I am to negotiate with the Hutt to send fuel to Citadel Station. Most intriguing prospect." Qui-Gon told Dickson as they walked.

"Indeed it is my friend. Indeed it is." Dickson replied.

"Just remember, Vogga wants Goto dead. That is your trump card." Dickson explained.

"Noted." Qui-Gon answered.

"So if you only need Master Qui-Gon why am I here?" Obi-Wan asked Dickson as he fell into step with his master.

"To learn how to deal with a Hutt of course. A most useful skill in any century." Dickson replied.

"Indeed it is. I expect you to pay attention Obi-Wan, this could save your life one day." Qui-Gon told his padawan.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied as they entered the area that housed the Hutt they were looking for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the three men reached the Hutt entrance they were initially stopped by a Rodian guard.

"We are here to see Vogga." Qui-Gon announced.

"_Vogga say NO visitors!"_ The Rodian told them.

"We are here to discuss the hijacking of Vogga's transports by Goto. I believe we may be able to be of some assistance." Qui-Gon told the Rodian.

"_If you do not come out it is no fault of mine!" _The Rodian emphasized before opening the door for the three men to enter.

When they entered the room Qui-Gon took the lead. "Mighty Vogga. We come on behalf of the people of Telos. As you may have heard the Peragus Mining Facility was recently destroyed and they are in need of fuel." Qui-Gon began.

In response the Hutt let out a mighty laugh before speaking. _"I can not help you humans. The Exchange slime Goto hijacks my freighters. No oil leaves this planet." _Vogga told the group.

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise. A consistent flow of fuel to Telos for let's say Goto." Qui-Gon proposed.

The Hut sat there for a second before answering. _"Bring me Goto or kill him and Telos will have it's fuel."_ Vogga agreed before dismissing the three.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dickson, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon got back to the Ebon Hawk they saw that the other group had yet to return. The three of them swiftly went up the ramp but unlike the others who went to the main hold to discuss their success Dickson immediately went to the communications room.

"So. You get the fuel?" Atton asked.

"Unfortunately no. Not yet anyway. We need to find a way to destroy Goto. Then we will have our fuel." Qui-Gon responded.

"Well that should be easy. Why didn't that pathetic ex-general in there just point a blaster to the slug's head? Maybe then some good would have come out of your meeting!" Atton told the others that were in the room.

"Hey! Don't you talk about Joe like that!" Mission yelled before stomping Atton's foot and punching him in the jaw knocking him down causing Obi-Wan to chuckle and Qui-Gon to stroke his beard.

"Mission, you know anger leads to the Dark Side." Qui-Gon reminded.

Mission just grinned. "No. Uncontrolled emotion can lead to the Dark Side. Controlled emotion gives us strength Master Jinn." she corrected by reciting the lesson Jolee had taught her.

Before Qui-Gon could respond to the rebuttal Bao-Dur, Qinn'Tarra, and Kreia walked into the hold.

"Progress Report." Qui-Gon asked the group of three.

"Well, we managed to kill every living member of the Sereco gang and anger the Exchange. If nothing else we should be able to drive the Exchange off Nar Shaddaa." Qinn'Tarra told Qui-Gon.

"And how foretell do you intend on doing that." Kreia asked snidely.

Before Qinn'Tarra could answer Dickson walked into the room. "Bao and I can do that. Just give us about five minutes and we will have your answer." Dickson told everyone before leading he and Bao-Dur to the garage.

A few minutes later everyone was standing around chatting when Bao-Dur and Dickson re-emerged.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you our favorite overbearing, homicidal, badass, HK-47!" Dickson announced proudly causing the room to grow silent as HK-47 walked into the room.

"You're letting that thing loose on this ship! You're crazier than I thought!" Atton yelled at Dickson not liking where the whole trip was going.

"HK and I go back a long ways Atton. Now that I am his master you haven't a thing to worry about." Dickson told Atton.

"Is that the same thing you told your wife before she died!" Atton yelled.

Before anyone could move Dickson had Atton against the wall secured by the throat. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan immediately went over and tried to pull Dickson off of the smuggler without success. Atton's face was getting redder by the second as he was quickly losing his air supply.

Next to come over was Bao-Dur. Bao-Dur quickly grabbed Dickson and successfully pulled him off. Atton was now on his hands and knees wheezing, and coughing as he tried to breath air back into his depleted lungs. Unfortunately for Atton however Dickson broke loose from the group and gave him a mighty kick to the ribs. Everyone in the room could hear the crack as Atton rolled onto his back holding his midsection.

Before Dickson could come down onto Atton's head with the fist he had raised Bao-Dur and Qui-Gon tackled him to the ground. Obi-Wan and Mission quickly walked over and picked Atton up off the ground and carried him to med bay while the other men kept Dickson on the floor. Dickson was struggling but due to the combined bulk of the large Zabrak and the Jedi Dickson was pinned.

After several minutes of struggling Dickson finally stopped. Qui-Gon was the first to get up followed by Bao-Dur. When Dickson got up he immediately went to his dorm and grabbed his explosives and Triple Threat Rifle before going back to the main hold.

"HK, you ready to work out some frustration." Dickson asked the droid.

"Excited Response: Of course, Master. I am sure you are at least still as effective as you were five years ago." HK spouted proudly.

Dickson didn't even crack a small grin as he led HK-47 out of the Ebon Hawk and toward the Refugee sector.

"That is definitely not a good sign is it?" Qui-Gon asked Bao as he straitened his robes.

Bao shook his head. "No my friend. I am afraid it is not. If you hear explosions you know they came from those two." he told the Jedi Master.

"In that case, let us go check on the injured. I believe my Padawan is learning how to heal broken bones." Qui-Gon told Bao before walking off toward medical.

When Qui-Gon and Bao entered Obi-Wan had just finished repairing one of Atton's broken ribs and was exhausted, leaving Mission to complete the healing.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat off of his forehead and turned to Qui-Gon. "You know Master. After we get back I am going to spend time in the healers ward." Obi-Wan told his master.

"A very wise decision Obi-Wan. Now you should rest. You have done more than enough training for this week. The rest of the day is yours to do as you see fit." Qui-Gon told his Padawan and receiving a bow in response.

After Obi-Wan left Bao turned to Qui-Gon and spoke. "A fine padawan you have there. His eagerness to learn is commendable." Bao told his friend.

"Yes he is. He has even been putting more effort into his meditations lately. I foresee he will become a great Jedi one day." Qui-Gon responded.

Bao just nodded as the two men watched Mission complete the healing of Atton's injuries. This day was just beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later T3 wheeled into the room where everyone except Atton was sitting. Atton was still laying on the bed in med bay recovering from his injuries and no one had heard from Dickson or HK since they had left.

"What is it little guy?" Mission asked from where she was sitting.

T3 whirled around before stopping in the middle of the group and showing the hologram that was broadcast to him. _"I am Visquis, representative of the local Exchange here on Nar Shaddaa. I have a proposal for the Jedi Exile. Meet me in the private room of the Jek-Jek Tar for …WHAT IS GOING ON!" the transmission yelled._

The transmission then rattled as an explosion was heard. Next thing the group heard was the unmistakable voice of HK-47. _"Statement: My master tells me you are no longer of use to the galactic society. Excited Statement: Say hello to eternity, meatbag!" _that was the last thing the group heard before blaster shots and saw Visquis fall dead.

"_HK! Set the charges!"_ They heard Dickson yell over the still recording system.

Seconds later an explosion could be heard ripping over Nar Shaddaa.

The entire room was in shock. Dickson and HK-47 had dismantled the Exchange on the planet and blown up the Jek-Jek Tar.

"I felt no life die here except for Visquis. He must have gotten everyone out before he blew the building." Qui-Gon told the rest of the group.

"I agree Master Jinn. It seems that he has ulterior motives. Perhaps driving the Exchange off Nar Shaddaa will help him cope in some way for the loss he has suffered." Kreia responded.

"Let's just hope he doesn't endanger the mission." Qinn'Tarra stated.

Kreia turned to Qinn'Tarra before speaking. "Perhaps not. I have known this man for many years. He would never endanger a mission to repair his own personal pain. Perhaps he is making our trek easier, we just can not at the moment see how." she announced.

"Yea. Joe has some pretty bizarre ways of doing things but it always works out. It will this time too. You'll see." Mission said confidently.

I hope so Mission." Qinn'Tarra responded before walking off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Dickson walked onto the Ebon Hawk with HK-47 on his heals.

"HK. Program Vogga's ID signature into the Ebon Hawk Computer." Dickson said to the droid who immediately complied.

Next he turned to Qinn'Tarra. "Qinn'Tarra the Exchange is toast here on Nar Shaddaa. All there is left is to find Goto. I got the transponder code to one of Vogga's ships. You should be able to take a team and board after we are taken in. Also there is an old Jedi Master waiting outside the ship for you." he explained to his team leader.

Qinn'Tarra nodded and swiftly walked outside of the ship to see the old Jedi Master.

"Did you work out your frustrations?" Qui-Gon asked coming from the cockpit.

Dickson turned to him with a grin. "Yes I did. And in the mean time I freed the people of Nar Shaddaa from the Exchange. I may go a little overboard at times but I get the job done." he explained as he sat down.

"I see. You're methods are quite rough, but it seems you do get the job done." Qui-Gon told him.

"I do what I must. Something any Jedi should do. As long as I do what I feel in my heart is right why should I care what anyone else thinks about it. I will always be able to look myself in the mirror and say I did what was right." Dickson told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded knowing that he could not dissuade the other man from his position on the subject. Instead he went back to his bunk to prepare for if he was chosen to go into battle upon Goto's yacht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Qinn'Tarra got back on board after speaking with Zez-Kai Ell Dickson went to the cockpit and started the startup sequence for the Hawk. After the Ebon Hawk became air born Qinn'Tarra called a meeting of the crew minus Dickson who had declined an invitation to join the mission on board Goto's Yacht.

"Alright. Let's make this short. We're going onto Goto's Yacht with the single purpose in mind; to destroy it. Now, I'm going to need two volunteers to go with me onto the yacht to blow it up. Who's with me?" Qinn'Tarra said hoping to get a good combination.

"Count me in. Joe and Bastila never let's me blow anything up." Mission said happily.

"I too will go. I have a feeling it will be essential to have at least two lightsabers on this mission." Qui-Gon added in.

Before anyone else could speak there was a jolt and Dickson yelled from the cockpit that they were caught in a tractor beam. Qui-Gon, Mission, and Qinn'Tarra were going in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon was the first to enter and was immediately met by blaster fire causing him to draw his green blade to deflect the two droid's blaster fire. Next was Mission who immediately drew her own violet blade and joined Qui-Gon in redirecting blaster fire. Qinn'Tarra was next and came in blaster firing as she took down both droids.

The further into the Visionary that the group of three went the more resistance they saw. They were confronted by combat droids and auto turrets all the way to the control room. Once the group got to the control room Mission quickly set out to disable the cloaking mechanism. Unfortunately the power module was on lockdown and she couldn't disable the cloak. Instead she powered all systems over to the secondary power system and took her lightsaber and sliced through both control panels. As the panels blew up it disabled all main power, disabling the cloaking device and setting off sparks and alarms all over the ship.

"Great. This should be fun." Mission said as she started jogging out of the room.

Qui-Gon who was following closely behind raised his eyebrows. "I must say I do not agree with your idea of fun." he responded evenly.

"Could we talk about this later. We have Bounty hunters!" Qinn'Tarra told them as the Twin Sun sisters stepped in their way.

"Well, here we go again." Mission said before she charged.

Qui-Gon quickly followed suit and as lightsabers met batons the fight for survival was on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the three of them were on board Qui-Gon yelled for the ship to disembark. Dickson immediately complied breaking the Ebon Hawk away from the Visionary's docking clamps. Immediately the crew looked outside the viewing ports and saw that the Visionary was being bombarded be a countless number of smaller ships. Within moments the ship was in pieces.

The three person group were now exhausted. Fighting the droids would have been a time consuming yet simple task, however the bounty hunters were not as simple as droids. On the way back the group met many bounty hunters whom were left either dead or dieing. Now with the ship destroyed including all on board Qui-Gon felt a small pang of guilt for what had to be done. However he released that guilt into the Force and decided to go check on Obi-Wan.

After Qui-Gon checked on the still sleeping Obi-Wan he decided to go to the cockpit. When he got there he saw Qinn'Tarra and Dickson laying out what looked like ground rules to a hologram.

"You do not, I repeat DO NOT reprogram any of my droids. If I find you have tampered with any of my three droids I will shoot your ass out the airlock do you understand me Goto." Qui-Gon heard Dickson tell the hologram.

"Completely." Qui-Gon heard the hologram say back.

"And while your droid is traveling with us it will follow commands from myself, Dickson, Mission, Master Qui-Gon, and Bao-Dur. If you don't I will tell Dickson and he will shoot you out the air lock." he heard Qinn'Tarra explain.

"And if you even think of messing with my ship I will personally leave you activated while I dismantle you piece by piece, by bloody piece. Do you understand us Goto?" he heard Dickson demand of the droid.

"Yes. And you have my word I will not interfere in your business with Vogga the Hutt. It is now a necessity that he be allowed to send fuel to Telos; regardless of how I feel about the situation." Goto responded.

"Good. The Republic still may yet need your services so don't do anything to get your droid blown up Goto." Dickson told the hologram.

"Indeed that would be most unfortunate." Goto responded.

"_Getting fuel from the Hutts, deals with crime bosses, things in this time were more severe than those in the future ever realized." _Qui-Gon thought as he left the cockpit area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Ebon Hawk landed back on Nar Shaddaa Dickson and Qui-Gon went to see Vogga to finalize the deal for fuel to Telos. After they returned the crew including the recently awakened Atton and Obi-Wan met in the main hold to determine where to go next.

"Well, Nar Shaddaa down, which glorious Jedi Master that likes neither of us would you like to find now oh fearless leader." Dickson asked Qinn'Tarra from his place beside Mission and Bao-Dur.

"Well. I would really like a new lightsaber but I have a feeling if we go to Dantooine we will be there for a while. So let's go see Master Kavar on Onderon." Qinn'Tarra told the pilot who nodded and headed off to set in the coordinates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Next Stop…Onderon.


	7. Dxun

**Chapter 7: Dxun**

* * *

**Note 1:** _I have been away working on other projects for a while. I will continue to be in and out as far as fan fiction goes for the foreseeable future. While I will continue to make headway on my other projects I will periodically work on both this and my other fan fiction story which has not yet been published but will be seen soon. For those of you who don't know I suffer from Chronic Depression and Anxiety, I also suffered an anxiety attack a few months ago which was not fun at all causing me to be set back for a while. Now my two year old nephew has been stricken with Neo-Blastoma, a conniving and deadly form of Cancer. Needless to say life has not been kind in the last year. So to all my faithful readers please note that I have not abandoned you, life has just not been kind._

**Note 2:** _Thanks to Kevin, Nicole, and Adylin, for the consistent reviews. This chapter is for you guys. Also Ogi I have not forgotten about ya kid. Just a lot going on and I not been able to talk until way past your bed time. Read above and you'll understand._

While the Ebon Hawk was in hyperspace Dickson called a meeting of the crew. The situation they were going into was not the usual setting and he wanted the crew to be prepared.

"Alright ladies, droids, and gentlemen…and Atton. We may have a slight problem landing in Iziz Spaceport. As some of you may know there is a military blockade over Onderon. You may not be aware however that Onderon is on the brink of Civil war." Dickson told the group.

"So it will be nearly impossible to enter." Obi-Wan said thinking back on his lessons about the event from his youth.

"Without the right contacts we would be shot down. However I have a contact on Dxun that might be able to help." Dickson told them.

"You mean…" Mission started tentatively.

"Mandalore the Preserver is on the surface. He will help." Dickson said confidently.

"It's good to know you have this planned out. Anything else we need to know?" Qinn'Tarra asked crossing her arms over her chest somewhat annoyed.

"Yea. Strap in while I get to the cockpit. We are coming out of hyperspace soon and this might get bumpy." Dickson concluded before he turned and headed to the cockpit.

"You heard the man. Let's get strapped in." Qinn'Tarra said causing everyone to either strap in or grab something sturdy to hang onto.

When the Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace it was attacked almost immediately by star fighters. The Onderon Military sent seven fighters after the Hawk causing Dickson to make a few decisive moves before finally making a swan dive toward the Dxun moon to get away from the onslaught of the fighters.

It only took a few moments for the Ebon Hawk to enter the moon's atmosphere causing the barrage of blaster fire to stop. Once the Hawk landed in an open area of the jungle everyone met in the main hold to discuss their next move.

"The ship has suffered minor structural damage. Should only take about an hour to fix. I believe Bao,T3 and CD can take care of that." Dickson reported causing T3 to whistle happily.

"Good. Next order of business is who is coming with me to see this new Mandalore. I think it is already apparent Dickson knows him, so he will come. I would also like Mission to come meet this Mandalore and see if he can get us into Iziz." Qinn'Tarra announced.

"Cool." Dickson told Qinn'Tarra as he left to get some of his equipment, followed closely by Mission.

"I guess I can help the droids and Bao Dur fix the ship. If nothing else I might be able to help get repairs done quicker." Atton said leading CD and T3 toward the damaged areas of the ship.

"I think my Padawan and I will go out into the jungle and explore this place. It is bound to be full of history that has been long forgotten by the Jedi and Republic in our own time." Qui-Gon announced gaining a nod from Qinn'Tarra.

"I will meditate. There is much going on, not only on this moon but in the galaxy at large and we must be prepared. I am sure the droid is capable of defending the ship effectively." Kreia told the group gaining a nod from HK-47.

"Well we can't stand here forever and wait for something to get done. Let's move out." Qinn'Tarra ordered causing everyone to move on to their assignments.

When the group going through the jungle to find the Mandalorians came to a clearing they were suddenly stopped by four Mandalorians wearing stealth field generators.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Dickson, my apprentice is Mission Vao, and the anti-hero here is Qinn'Tarra Jinn. We're here to see Mandalore the Preserver, could you be so kind as to take us to him?" Dickson introduced looking the Mandalorian Neo Crusader's in the eye.

"This way." The Mandalorian told them as he began taking them through the clearing.

"Wonder if Candy will be happy to see us?" Mission asked Dickson quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure he will give us a proper Mandalorian greeting." Dickson informed her.

"That greeting will probably be met with a blaster in the face." Qinn'Tarra butted in.

"Probably, but that should be easy enough to block." Dickson told the ex-Jedi.

"I hope you're right." Qinn'Tarra muttered as they reached the outskirts of the Mandalorian Compound.

When the group reached the door to the Mandalore's Chambers the door opened and the three heroines were led into the building.

"Kelborn. Go and help try to find those parts to the sensors. We're still not getting this blasted thing to work." Mandalore told his second in command.

"Yes Mandalore." Kelborn replied leaving the building.

"So, you finally decided to return. I hope you haven't lost your touch." Mandalore said, pushing a few buttons before turning around.

"A few hundred years haven't dulled my senses if that is what you're asking. I just beat a smuggler within an inch of his life without drawing a weapon. Does that help?" Dickson replied.

"It might, then too it depends if the smuggler was a tough one or not." Mandalore retorted looking at Dickson.

"I'm not sure if he's tougher than Canderous Ordo but I'm sure he could give Mandalore the Preserver a run." Dickson said with a grin causing the older man to shake his head.

"Still have that wit, it's a wonder someone hasn't killed you yet." Mandalore said stepping forward.

"Oh they've tried, but they never succeed." Dickson told Mandalore with a grin as he stepped forward himself.

Before anyone could step forward Mandalore and Dickson gave each other a fist bump before walking over into a far corner to talk.

"I think we've become invisible." Mission told Qinn'Tarra who nodded.

"Quiet kid. I still haven't forgotten that kick during your training." Mandalore yelled over at Mission getting a small giggle to escape from the Twi-lek.

"Sorry Candy, but I've improved enough that your jewels are safe." she called back to the Mandalore who snorted before turning back to Dickson.

"So, you know both of them? How did you meet?" Qinn'Tarra asked Mission as she backed over to a crate which she sat on.

"We met during the closing months of the Jedi Civil War. It was less than ten of us; Joe, Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi, Revan, Canderous over there, Zaalbar, HK-47, Jolee Bindo, Tee-Three, CD, and myself were fighting a war outside the war while trying to find the Star Forge. After several months we were able to find it and destroy it. Most of us met on Taris before Malak bombed it, the rest met on Tatooine, or Kashyyyk. That's where Jolee and Zaalbar are now, Kashyyyk. Carth is an Admiral in the Republic Fleet, Bastila is hidden away to avoid the purge, Revan left to fight a threat far beyond the Outer Rim, and the rest of us are with you." Mission said putting a happier tent to the end of the short tale.

"So I'm traveling with half of the group that ended the last war. Explains why you are so organized, though your leader seems more than a little emotionally unstable." Qinn'Tarra said looking over to the control panel where Mandalore and Dickson had moved.

"He was married to Tarra for several hundred years. They had many children and shared a wonderful, happy marriage. This last few years have been tough on him with losing her and his anxiety and Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome that he was diagnosed with after witnessing her death have been extreme at times." Mission told the other woman sadly.

"He doesn't look that old, other than a few gray hairs he doesn't look a day over thirty-five." Qinn'Tarra pointed out.

"That's because his species doesn't age. He will live until he is killed. Then he will move on into his afterlife. Until then he monitors his people to make sure none get out of hand while trying to live his life the best way he can." Mission explained as she sat on another crate while bouncing a little.

"What about you?" Qinn'Tarra asked changing the subject to something more pleasant.

"I grew up with my friend Zalbaar on Taris. We escaped with Joe, Carth, and Revan during the bombing. I've been traveling and learning from Joe ever since. We've had very fun but rough lives over the last few hundred years. I'm a powerful Force user, a great computer programmer and hacker, if it's a computer I can hack it, and I even found out that I have a love of history. Now Big Z is Chieftain of his tribe on Keshyyyk and I'm still learning from Joe, even got my sights set on that gorgeous looking son of his, things I could do with that body, and I always get what I want." Mission informed Qinn'Tarra with a sly grin.

"Are you always this playful and full of energy?" Qinn'Tarra asked the young Twi'lek.

"Yep, Joe taught me to always have fun when I have the chance. I'm in an even better mood when I hack into high level security systems. I remember this one time when Joe and his family, me included, went to stay in the same city as his first apprentice and I hacked into his company's security system. The most advanced on the planet and I sliced it. He even gave me a job after that." Mission told Qinn'Tarra happily making the ex-Jedi shake her head in wonderment.

"Yet you and Mister Dickson are seen as Heroes of the Republic. If I hadn't seen you in action I would have thought the Republic was nuts." Qinn'Tarra told Mission with a small grin.

Giggling Mission decided to answer. "And I would have to agree." she told the Jedi Exile with a smile.

Later on that day after Mission and Qinn'Tarra helped fix the sensor array at the Mandalorian camp Mission, Qinn'Tarra, and Mandalore traveled to Onderon to find the Jedi Master that was rumored to be hiding on the planet. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had just finished meditating in an open area by the waterfront when Qui-Gon felt a warning shout at him through the Force.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both jumped to their feet, Qui-Gon igniting his lightsaber and Obi-Wan bringing up his vibroblade just in time to intercept a black lightsaber that seemed to be attacking them without an owner. Qui-Gon quickly noticed that the strikes were more focused on Obi-Wan rather than himself and quickly moved to protect his padawan from this unknown assailant. It only took a few seconds for the owner to shimmer to life out of thin air causing a shock to go through the two Jedi who were working to block the furious attack of their opponent leaving an opening for the opponent to strike.

Qui-Gon was knocked back with a powerful kick to the ribs that left Obi-Wan to fend for himself under the aggressive attack. "MISTER DICKSON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he shouted after he regained his vision.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to begin tiring under Dickson's onslaught. "Feel don't think!" Dickson shouted at Obi-Wan as he continued to push the Padawan back. "Use the Force to sustain your energy!" he shouted at the young man a second later.

Obi-Wan to his credit listened to what was being told to him and was able to make up a bit of ground. Unfortunately for him he was starting to lose that ground quickly to the powerful attacks thrown his way. Qui-Gon to his credit had decided to stay back and watch the entire scene being played out as he had begun to see the point of the actions Dickson had taken. This was both a test and a lesson for Obi-Wan, a test of ability and a lesson to improve his skills and Qui-Gon knew that it was best to let the scene play out as the Force willed it to.

"You're predictable! Switch Forms!" Dickson shouted as he continued to throw more force into his use of Djem So.

Obi-Wan quickly rolled through a swing by Dickson which caused the bigger man to turn to meet Obi-Wan as he had switched to Soresu from his usual Ataru. This switch to the defensive Qui-Gon noticed seemed to be natural for Obi-Wan as he was doing an admirable job of deflecting and avoiding the larger man's powerful strikes. Needless to say Qui-Gon was quite pleased at the progress he was seeing from his Padawan in just the few months they had been in the past. If he wasn't sure before, now he was positive, when they got back to their own time he would have Obi-Wan submitted for the trials.

A few moments later after a powerful strike Obi-Wan lost his blade and was kicked to the ground with Dickson circling him.

"Not bad Padawan, you are improving. I believe you are nearly ready for a true test of your skills, but first you must learn to open yourself up fully to the Force and not just hear what it tells you on the surface. This is one flaw of the Jedi, they claim to do the will of the Force yet their code forbids you from learning how to hear it with your full being. You and your master must learn this if you are both to survive the trials ahead." Dickson told Obi-Wan who stayed on the ground listening to the lecture he was being given even as the black lightsaber pointed at his heaving chest.

"How do you plan to teach us what the Jedi have not?" Qui-Gon asked curiously as he stepped forward as Dickson retracted his weapon and put it back in it's holster.

"Through meditation of course. You must unlearn what you have learned of the short sighted views the Jedi have of the Force and look at it as the complete energy field it is. If you can do this you will be ready for your trials." Dickson explained calmly.

"I am intrigued, but how will this be an asset to ourselves or the Jedi as a whole?" Qui-Gon asked cautiously.

"They are outdated methods learned on Tython before the civil war that split the planet. While the methods were adapted to account for Force users that went astray there is truth to their words. Do you wish to learn what has long been forgotten?" Dickson asked Qui-Gon who in return nodded his head.

"Good, then come over and sit in front of Obi-Wan." Dickson instructed.

Qui-Gon did as he was told and he and Obi-Wan prepared for the lesson they were about to receive. Once the two Jedi were facing each other the instructions began.

"Close your eyes and empty your minds. Push aside all you know and concentrate on nothing but the Force, no light, no darkness, only the Force." Dickson instructed before giving the two Jedi a few moments to do as instructed. "Now that your minds are open and clear, your mind is on the Force. No darkness, no light, no others know you are here to taint that Force, just use the Force." He instructed calmly.

As the two Jedi did this they took a deep breath, however to their credit did not break concentration on the lesson at hand.

"Good, now lock onto the force and concentrate on it. Let the Force flow through you like the rivers on Naboo flow through the continents. Then, slowly but surely lower your guard, all of your shields, allow the Force to flow through you uninhibited; open up the dams and bring it in, bursting through your being." Dickson instructed.

Qui-Gon seemed to pull off this task quite easily but Obi-Wan seemed to take a few seconds to allow himself to open up so fully. Once Dickson sensed Obi-Wan had accomplished his goal he continued.

"Now let the Force encompass you, become it's beacon, listen to it's will." Dickson instructed the two Jedi.

After a few minutes Dickson sensed both Jedi were ready and proceeded. "Now, repeat after me. Emotion yet peace; Ignorance, yet knowledge; Passion yet serenity; Chaos, yet harmony; Death, yet the Force." Dickson told the other men.  
After several minutes Qui-Gon opened his eyes looking decidedly tired. Not long after Qui-Gon opened his eyes Obi-Wan followed suit.

"That is what you must continually meditate on, and understand that all things come full circle. While Odan-Urr was able to create something that worked for a very long time, that mantra is destined to fail in time as not all will be able to conform to it. Rest for a bit then meditate on what you have learned. Your connection is still strenuous, you will need to strengthen it if you wish to face the trials ahead." Dickson said before walking away.

"And where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked as he laid down.

"To the beach." Dickson answered as he walked off from view.

Three hours later Dickson returned looking as if he was preparing for war. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both opened their eyes sensing that he was near and stood up from their meditation.

"Have you accomplished what you wished to on the beach?" Qui-Gon asked Dickson as he crossed his arms inside his tunic.

"Yes, and unfortunately I got a long lecture by Kriona. It's sad, can't even try to kill a smuggler, use a homicidal droid to kill a squid and blow up a bar these days without a lecture." Dickson told Qui-Gon causing the older man who had a small smile on his lips as he listened. "I mean I am a widower, I deserve an outlet filled with unbridled destruction of bad guys. I mean sure, she's a two time widow herself but I'm special damn it! I've made gods tremble in fear yet this woman wants me to be as feral as a Gizka and as fertile as a horny Nexu." Dickson continue ranting. "The only thing I'm looking forward to after getting back is the makeup sex I will get after she chews my ass to look like it belongs to Master Vrook Lamar's face." he said causing Obi-Wan to sputter.

"Yes but were you able to come up with any useful information in regards to the test that Obi-Wan and I are to undergo?" Qui-Gon asked interrupting the rant from Dickson.

"Oh yes, that. There is a sith temple about a kilometer and a half away that you need to fight your way into and through. Bao-Dur should be here momentarily to help you. If you survive that you will be ready for more advanced training. I'll be relaxing on the beach until you return." Dickson informed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon before leaving and heading back to the beach.

"And what do we do at this temple!" Obi-Wan yelled after him.

"You're Jedi! You'll figure it out!" Dickson yelled back before he was out of view.

"Well Master, that was informative." Obi Wan commented to Qui-Gon as he walked beside his master.

"Yes, hopefully Bao-Dur will have more information when he arrives." Qui-Gon answered going back over to meditate.

About an hour later Bao-Dur showed up causing the two Jedi to open their eyes and get to their feet. When the Zabrak was in front of them and they spoke.

"Bao-Dur, we hope you have some information for us on our mission. Mister Dickson seems to have left us with little information on what we are to do here." Qui-Gon informed Bao-Dur.

"Fortunately for you I have a bit of information yes, as well as some news for your apprentice. Which would you like first?" Bao told the two Jedi.

"I believe the mission takes president. What information do you have on our task?" Qui-Gon asked his friend.

"The Sith Temple is the burial place of the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd. Not only that but it seems that there are many Dark Jedi inside doing experiments. We are to eliminate the threat inside the tomb. This will also prove to be a test of your skills as well, to see if you are ready for what is to come." Bao-Dur informed the others.

"And of the news you have for my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked cautiously.

"I recently got parts to allow the General to build a new lightsaber, I have enough extra to allow for your padawan to create one as well." Bao informed the padawan.

"But I have a lightsaber back at the temple." Obi-Wan told Bao-Dur, not completely sure of the reason he was offering.

"That one belonged to another Jedi, not the Jedi you are now. I sense that even more will change before we get back to the Hawk, but don't worry, I have a lot of crystals from my recent travels. You'll find the right ones." Bao informed Obi-Wan before motioning for the two Jedi to follow him.

When Bao-Dur, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon got to the tomb they hid behind the side of the walkway going up to the front doors. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were moderately winded from fighting through several Sith officers and several beasts that Dxun provided.

"Hold here, there are turrets up there along the walkway along with several Dark Jedi. It would be foolish to rush in and face them all at once." Bao told the other two men.

"How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I peeked." Bao answered good natured before pulling two grenades out of his side pouches and moving over to the walkway.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon readied themselves as Bao threw the two grenades toward the cannons at the top of the ramp. After the grenades left Bao-Dur's hands he used the Force to bring a Saberstaff hidden in his right boot into his right hand surprising both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who took their places on either side of Bao-Dur waiting for directions.

"Get back, draw them into the clearing and we'll have more room." Bao told the two Jedi as a group of three Dark Jedi began exiting the tomb.

To slow down the Dark Jedi Bao raised his hand sending a Force Wave at the two dark siders before joining Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon down in the open area. When he got into the open area he ignited his Saberstaff, revealing an aqua blade before getting into the stance set up for Shien/Djem So joining Qui-Gon's Ataru and Obi-Wan's Soresu which he decided he would utilize in battle for the first time. The Dark Jedi were on the group quickly causing the three Force Users to engage the two attackers. Bao-Dur used his powerful attacks that the Dark Jedi could not match falling to Bao-Dur's blade only a minute or so into the attack.

As for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon things did not go as smoothly as they were not use to fighting other lightsaber wielders in deadly combat. Fortunately the two Jedi quickly adjusted and did away with their opponent a few moments after Bao-Dur eliminated his.

"You two fight well together, even though this one doesn't have a lightsaber, it's good that you take to learning so well. Come, we must clear the temple as quickly as we can." Bao-Dur instructed before stopping in front of a dead Dark Jedi and picking up the discarded lightsaber from the ground and tossing it to Obi-Wan.

"It may not be what you want but where we are going it is best that you are heavily armed." Bao told Obi-Wan before continuing forward.

Obi-Wan ignited the lightsaber and flipped it around a few times to get use to the feel of the hilt before setting down his vibroblade. "I saw a generator over there to the left of the temple, I think we could start there." he told Bao while pointing to the generator.

"Good eye Padawan, let's go see if we can't make this work for us." Bao told the Jedi before jogging toward the generator.

When Bao-Dur logged onto the control computer he found that the generator was to a battalion of war droids set in front of the doorway to the complex.

"Stand back, when this thing blows you won't want to be near it." Bao instructed the two Jedi.

Once Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were far enough back Bao-Dur set the control panel to overload before running to join them. In a flash of light and electricity the generator shut down, it's systems completely fried from the electrical output.

"That should take care of the Sith War Droids, still you must prepare yourselves, you are about to enter one of the darkest places in the galaxy." Bao warned the two Jedi as they headed up the ramp and onto the base of the tomb.

Once the group got to the top of the ramp their lightsabers ignited blocking several blaster bolts being shot at them by nearby Sith Troopers. The group blocked the blaster bolts sending them all directions. When Bao-Dur blocked the bolts however due to his lightsaber form he was able to deflect the bolts back at the Soldier eventually hitting and killing him. While Obi-Wan was deflecting the bolts his deflections were going no where near the Sith Troopers firing them. Qui-Gon on the other hand was doing well blocking the bolts he was not as smooth as either Obi-Wan or Bao-Dur due to his use of Ataru as a primary lightsaber form.

Sensing Qui-Gon's dilemma Bao quickly stepped in front of Qui-Gon and ordered him to attack the offending troopers when an opening arose. This did not take long as the troopers needed to reload their blasters and Qui-Gon quickly pounced and disposed of the offensive troops. When Qui-gon turned around he saw Bao-Dur standing over a red clad corpse of a Sith Trooper staring at it.

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked over Bao-Dur sighed. "The Crimson armor is the mark of a Sith Elite Trooper, more powerful blasters, harder combat training. Whatever those Dark Jedi are doing in there can't be good. Keep up your guard, there may be several Dark Jedi Masters. If you are opposed to fighting I suggest you turn back now, this won't be easy." Bao informed the two Jedi.

"We will do what we must. Would you lead us into the temple?" Qui-Gon asked confidently.

"Certainly." Bao-Dur responded beginning the trek into the tomb.

After fighting through the second wave of Sith Lords, soldiers, beasts, and Dark Jedi the group reached a computer room on the east end of the structure. While Bao-Dur went strait for the computer Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leaned back to catch their breath.

"So, this is what your life is like all the time, fighting the Sith on a quest to save the galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked as he used the used the Force to regenerate his body.

"Sith, Mandalorians, restoring dead worlds, it doesn't matter. We do what we need to do to survive, and let others survive. The Republic is on the verge of collapse, if a major threat struck now the Republic wouldn't survive." Bao calmly explained to Obi-Wan.

"I thought the Republic won the war with the Mandalorians and against Darth Malak?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"A common misconception. Usually the victor in a war writes history their own way. This time the victor didn't write history, the survivor did. While Revan led the Republic to a legendary victory against the Mandalorians due to her genius with strategy and fierce command of the Force and later the same as Dark Lord of the Sith. Malak on the other hand was nothing more than a brute bent on destroying everything. Had the Jedi listened to Revan in the first place none of this would be happening, instead the Jedi waited and Revan had to sacrefice herself, and in the end even her family to save the galaxy. Yes, the Jedi defeated Malak, the Jedi won if that eases your mind. But remember the Sith Empire defeated The Republic, the Republic lost." Bao told them as he continued to work on the computer system.

"If the Jedi won the war against Malak then how was the Great Purge able to happen?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"With the Republic fleet broken, and with few credits to rebuild along with the Jedi having only around a hundred of left in number survive, both were too weakened from the wars when two new Sith Lords emerged to wage a Shadow War against the Jedi. If a republic ship, or fleet were in the way the Sith would destroy that ship, leaving no evidence and move on. When they found a Jedi their assassins would strike from the shadows, killing them before they even knew the Sith was there. These new Sith use stealth, they feed off the life force of others, the stronger the force user is, the stronger the assassins are. Before the Jedi knew it their numbers were cut in half, so many of the most powerful masters went to Katar to try to find out what was striking at them. In the end, they all died, everyone on the planet, very few masters I know of survived the attacks. So here we are, no Jedi against a galaxy worth of Sith, fighting for what we feel is right." Bao explained to the Jedi.

"What happens after this is over?" Qui-Gon asked now curious himself.

"This is a war fought in the shadows, there will be no celebration, no medals of honor, no congratulations, and no heroes. The Republic will be safe, the Jedi will rebuild, and that is what matters. You will most likely be sent back to your time, the rest of us will go our separate ways." Bao explained to the Jedi before turning to face them. "Come, the door to the anti-chamber should be opening. Let's not keep the Sith wanna-be's waiting." he told the others before leading them out of the room.

The walk down to the anti-chamber was a quiet one with all of the Dark Jedi and Sith Troopers being cut down earlier. When the three heroins reached the open anti-chamber doors they were attached clumsily by two Dark Jedi Apprentices which the three men quickly cut down. When they reached the middle of the chamber lightning that was shooting down onto the sarcophagus of Freedon Nadd suddenly stopped prompting the three dark siders to turn around and face their opponents.

"You are too late, soon the true Dark Lord of the Sith will live again." the middle Dark Jedi boasted.

"We can still kill you and burn the body. That would take care of Lord Nadd." Bao told the man calmly.

"Wait, the force is strong with you, all of you. You have great potential, join us and fulfill your destiny." the lead Dark Jedi proposed to them.

"I don't think so, why be strapped down to the narrow minded views of constant betrayal and defeat when we can walk our path with nothing to chain us." Obi-Wan responded to the Dark Jedi's request from the left side of Bao-Dur.

"You would deny yourself unlimited power for the feebleness of the light?" the Dark Jedi asked growing angry.

"My Padawan is correct, there has never in history been a Sith that has defeated the Jedi, and while the Jedi Order is growing again only two Sith Lords remain, and they will soon fall. The Dark Side only leads to death and destruction. We will not be swayed by false promises." Qui-Gon added from the right of his Zabrak companion.

"And I suppose you agree with these two?" the Dark Jedi asked Bao-Dur.

"I have no offiliation to either side. I do what needs to be done to preserve life and end suffering. Drawing from either side entirely is foolish, only balance will ever bring the desired results of peace and understanding. Your promises are misguided and not welcome here." Bao informed the Dark Jedi who raised his lightsaber to ready himself.

Bao-Dur in response to this motioned for the two Jedi flanking him to spread out.

"If you do not choose power then you choose death." The dark sider told the three men before he and his two companions charged.

Bao-Dur and the two Jedi quickly drew their own sabers and began to repel the attackers. Qui-Gon was using Ataru and seemed evenly matched with his opponent who was using Shien. Finding that he was quickly losing ground however Qui-Gon switched into Makashi, the form his master taught him in his youth. The switch worked as Qui-Gon began gaining more ground.

On the other side Obi-Wan had fallen into Soresu and was falling back, looking for an opening in the Dark Jedi's form. When the Dark Jedi left Obi-Wan an inch the Jedi Padawan shoved his lightsaber through the Dark Jedi's midsection. Unfortunately Obi-Wan left himself open and the Dark Jedi's blade pierced his shoulder making Obi-Wan fall to his knees. Looking up he saw Qui-Gon's and his opponent trapped in a fierce duel. Concentrating on his lightsaber he launched it at the Dark Jedi's back. When the Dark Jedi tried to deflect the saber flying at him Qui-Gon took the distraction and drove his own lightsaber through the chest of his opponent, killing him.

After withdrawing his lightsaber Qui-Gon quickly made his way over to Obi-Wan who was now on his back completely still.

"Easy Obi-Wan, we need to get you back to camp before that gets infected." Qui-Gon said as he kneeled down level with the young man.

"He's placed himself in a healing trance, a technique learned from Mission no doubt. We shouldn't move him yet, give him a few minutes to get completely immersed in the trance." Bao told Qui-Gon walking over from where he had finished off his opponent.

"I thought only Jedi Healers could do that." Qui-Gon pondered to himself.

"Maybe in your time, from what I know about the Jedi from this point in history they the Jedi are very well rounded. They can all use a lightsaber, heal themselves, know history, and speak diplomatically. All Jedi must be prepared for any situation they may come across so that they may be able to complete the task with as few complications as possible." Bao informed the elder Jedi Master.

"Have the Jedi really fallen so far as to be unprepared for even the possibility of an all out conflict, where all Jedi must be prepared for everything?" Qui-Gon asked himself quietly.

"I can't answer that, but if they have then your padawan may end up being the key to solving that problem if he becomes well rounded enough. Remember, nobody is infallible, not even the Jedi Council." Bao-Dur told Qui-Gon who nodded before looking back at his padawan and noticing that the hole in his shoulder had begun healing a bit.

"Wise words, I believe when we return I will need to speak with the council on the Jedi's lack of preparation. This trip may yet to prove invaluable to the future of the Jedi Order. Is there anything you can teach me while we wait for Obi-Wan to heal?" Qui-Gon asked now making it his mission to fix what he was beginning to perceive as broken.

"Of course. However I believe the problem lies more in complacency and their way of thinking than anything else. The Jedi have most likely become arrogant, believing in their own superiority as they did before Exar Kun attacked, which began the Jedi's decent into near extinction." Bao-Dur informed Qui-Gon.

"Then we have much to discuss if the Jedi are to be saved. The Dark Side has been slowly growing stronger and the Jedi are not ready for what is to come." Qui-Gon told Bao-Dur as he got up from Obi-Wan's side.

"Let's get to work."

Meanwhile Qinn'Tarra, Mandalore, and Mission were returning from their trip to Iziz not perticularly happy with the outcome. The entire opporation turned into one big disaster with rioting citizens, martial law declarations, and being targeted by bounty hunters and militants. The only good thing was that the group briefly met with Master Kavar before being interrupted by Colonel Tobin of the Onderon Military. The resulting battle in the cantina led to the group having to fight it's way off Onderon.

"Where are those Jedi, Bao-Dur, and Dickson? I want to be off this moon yesterday." Qinn'Tarra stated loudly and more irritated as she threw her pack against the wall of the command area.

"Wo'ah there Jedi, we got a message from this Dickson fellow you seem to be complaining about, he sent the Zabrak and other Jedi out to clean out some Sith Tomb, someone named Nadds. My suggestion is to be patient until they get back." a red haired female in mandalorian light battle armor told Qinn'Tarra.

"And just who the hell are you!" Qinn'Tarra shouted at the young woman staring a hole through her.

"Let me introduce Mira, she found me when she was working as a bounty hunter on Nar Shadaa. She explained to me that she was a Mandalorian before Malachor and how she lost her adopted family when the Mandalorians were defeated. We welcomed her back into Clan Ordo and she is helping train initiates in hunting and surviving. She's one of the best we have here." Mandalore said as he slung an arm around Mira's shoulder causing Qinn'Tarra to stare at the young woman.

"You're Force Sensitive." Qinn'Tarra stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea, and I was givin initial instruction in it's use by a guy named Zez-Kai El. That is all the training I want, with my senses on high alert I can help any squad I'm with be prepared for anything. I can also tell when someone is being deceptive, and mask my presence to people allowing me to scout ahead for my squad, a couple handy tools to have." Mira told Qinn'Tarra who just nodded.

"I think when Dickson and those Jedi of yours get back that Mira and I will join your little quest. I need to find more clans to add to my own and Mara is always handy with a blaster. I think we would both benefit from this arrangement." Mandalore told Qinn-Tarra.

"The Ebon Hawk is full, I doubt we could fit anyone else in there." Qinn'Tarra informed Mandalore.

"I have traveled on the Hawk before, she can hold a dozen people if she needs to. Besides, we'll stay out of the way, you won't even know we're around." Mandalore told the ex-Jedi who just sighed and resigned to more company.

After nearly three hours of talking Bao-Dur and Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan was beginning to stir and finally let out a groan as he tried to sit up. Qui-Gon and Bao-Dur quickly got up and ran over to help the padawan.

"Easy Obi-Wan, that was quite a shot you took. How are you feeling?" Qui-Gon asked his padawan.

"Sore shoulder, a bit stiff, but I'll be alright Master." Obi-Wan informed Qui-Gon as the older man helped him to his feet.

"I still would recommend you take it easy for a while, you need rest and rehabilitation after an injury such as yours." Qui-Gon instructed.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan replied obediently.

"I would also suggest a new set of clothes, those robes have had it." Bao-Dur suggested.

"Yes sir." Obi-Wan replied before the three men turned to leave the temple.

**Note: **_My first chapter in 10 months. This has been a wild time in life and I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I will continue this story until the end_.


	8. Dantooine

**Chapter 8: Dantooine**

* * *

**Note 1: **_Nice to know I still have a few fans out there after my hiatus, I welcome the new fans like Taeniaea, and welcome back old friends like AdalynJ, Arwennicole, and Ultimuus. As for the latter two your friendship during the last year has been invaluable, thank you. Now everyone enjoy Dantooine._

After a difficult trip to Onderon the Ebon Hawk was in hyperspace on it's way to the planet of Dantooine where they hope to get some much needed rest and relaxation while finding Master Vrook on the planet.

In the garage of the Ebon Hawk Obi-Wan Kenobi was meditating over a line of Lightsaber Crystals. Finally after about an hour of meditation an icy blue crystal began to glow causing both Qui-Gon and Bao-Dur to look at the padawan as the crystal suddenly flew into his right hand.

"That was unexpected." Bao-Dur commented as Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at the crystal.

"Why is that?" Qui-Gon asked as he joined Bao-Dur looking at the crystal in Obi-Wan's hands.

"That is a Permafrost Crystal, from what little knowledge I have it is the only one in the galaxy at this point in time. The fact that your padawan was the one it chose to wield it is quite extraordinary." Bao told Qui-Gon as he helped Obi-Wan off the deck.

"Padawan Kenobi!" Dickson yelled from the door of the garage making all three men in the garage to turn around.

"This crystal is called the Heart of the Guardian Crystal. It has been in my possession far to long and needs someone new to protect it until it is time for the Jedi of Legend to claim it. It is believed that the Heart was involved in the founding of the Jedi Order. According to prophecies of the Order, the Heart would appear at the time of greatest turmoil and help in bringing the galaxy into salvation. The guardian of this crystal will one day be the overseer of either the greatest Jedi in history, or the most powerful Sith to ever live. Good luck Obi-Wan." Dickson told the Padawan before giving him the bronze and yellow colored crystal and leaving the room.

* * *

"Heh, no pressure there padawan." Bao-Dur told obi-Wan clasping the young man's shoulder and leading him over to the workbench to pick out the remaining pieces of his new lightsaber.

"So you gave the padawan the Heart of the Guardian Crystal. Do you believe it is wise to entrust a mere child to it's protection?" Go-To asked Dickson as it flew into the cockpit where Dickson was sitting with Atton.

"Wise, no. Necessary to protect the future, I believe so. Obi-Wan will be a great master of the Force one day, I have no doubt he will be able to intrust the crystal to a person who can do as the prophesies foretold." Dickson explained calmly as Go-To projected the human image of Goto.

"I certainly hope your faith is not misplaced. It would displease me greatly if it was." Goto told Dickson.

"I'm sure. The fact that it has a double sided prophecy would displease most. What about your checklist? What has been completed and what needs to be completed to stabilize the Republic?" Dickson asked the hologram.

"Telos has it's fuel and Czerka has been dealt with. Therefore if Onderon is retained the Telos Restoration Project should be a success. What remains is the Colonization of Dantooine succeeding, Onderon remaining in the Republic, and the reestablishment of the Jedi Order to provide a rallying point for the Republic since it seems that the Sith will not be prevailing. Also finding a way to generate credits and put citizens to work would greatly help Republic Infrastructure." Goto told Dickson who leaned back in his captain's chair and stroked his goatee.

"Well, with the Naboo Engineering branch of Chommell Industries near completion that should help take care of the problem with infrastructure by putting people to work and creating top line warships at a low cost that the Republic could purchase. Dantooine should also be a simple stabilizing job making exports of food easier to come by. Onderon and the Jedi Order however will take some thought. Any ideas?" Dickson asked the hologram.

"For Onderon I suggest we help Queen Talia remain the Queen. She supports the Republic and would insure that Onderon continues to lend it's resources to the rebuilding process." Goto advised his companion.

"What about you Atton? Anything useful to add?" Dickson asked the smuggler.

"Well I guess those Jedi we are finding could be used to give the order a kick start. I mean they were all on the council before it was destroyed. Then there is Bao-Dur, I guess he is a Jedi, he would be a guy that could bring diversity to the group and is good enough with mechanics and computers to rebuild their systems and teach mechanics to younglings." Atton told Dickson causing both Dickson and Goto to look at each other for a second before turning back to Atton.

"That strategy is surprisingly sound. I would advise it be used." Goto told Dickson.

* * *

"I agree, however there seems to be much that needs to be worked out. I suggest we talk more about this after the others leave to find Vrook. Now, hold tight, we're coming up on Dantooine." Dickson told the two cockpit companions as he brought the Ebon Hawk out of hyperspace.

When the Ebon Hawk landed and the engines were shut down Dickson, Go-To, and Atton went into the Main Hold to find the rest of the crew already in the room going over the plan for what they would do on the planet. When the three entered the hold the group stopped to look at Dickson who stopped for a moment.

"What? Is there something hanging out of my nose?" Dickson asked innocently.

"Any orders to give out Captain?" Qinn'Tarra asked folding her arms over her chest once again.

"I never give out orders. This is your party sister, I just make suggestions. Just because you agree to carry them out doesn't mean I have anything to do with commanding this party. I do have one request however." Dickson told the leader of the group.

"Oh, and what is that?" The Exile wondered.

"Atton, Goto, and myself have been talking about ways to further stabilize the Republic since you and everyone else are off fighting the Sith and collecting Jedi. With the stabilization of Telos and the clearing of the Sith Tomb on Dxun that is two down in a long line of problems to solve. It seems the three of us have figured out a rough draft of things needing to be done but we need more insight. So I ask that while you choose your team to go explore Dantooine that Atton, Goto, and myself be allowed to keep Master Qui-Gon and Bao-Dur here with us to help complete our checklist." Dickson explained.

"I thought you hated Atton?" Qinn'Tarra asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't hate anyone, except Emrass, ugly bastard he was, plus Atton apologized and I accepted per my lady friend's orders. Since then he has been an important part of my discussions with Goto about the state of the Republic. I just figure a Jedi's touch would help the situation." Dickson explained.

"Alright, but I get Mission and Padawan Kenobi to come with me." Qinn'Tarra told him.

"Whatever floats your boat. I have a feeling Mandalore and Mira will be off doing their own thing anyway." Dickson told her shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Alright then people, we have a job to do." Qinn'Tarra told the group prompting them to get to their spots.

Before the larger group split up Dickson pulled Mission off to the side to give her some final instructions before joining Bao-Dur, Qui-Gon, Atton, Goto, who had already retreated to the Communications Room with data-pads to complete their checklist; Qinn'Tarra, Obi-Wan, and Mission then headed off to Khoonda, the center of government on Dantooine to try to gain access to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave; and Mara and Mandalore went off in search of rumored Mandalorian Clans out in the plains.

"That's a sound plan sir. The only problems I see are with the Jedi Order and how large Chommell Industries will have to be to create the desired economical effect you desire." Bao-Dur told Dickson.

"I agree, the Jedi remaining are an old bunch that may not wish the help of The Exile or someone trained by outsiders. It will be difficult to convince them otherwise." Goto's hologram told the group.

"Mission has been trained well, and somehow gained the admiration of Vrook during her initial training. Not sure how she did it but it will most likely work to our advantage. That will be one of three. Kavar I think will be a wild card due to his feelings toward the Exile and his duty to the Council." Dickson informed the group.

"It is odd, history has no recollection of this meeting. I would think something of such importance would have been recorded." Qui-Gon pondered.

"That's not surprising Master Jinn. This meeting is off the books, no need to get unneeded politics involved. That would slow down the results we need to a crawl. The Republic is in bad shape and any delay could lead to it's collapse." Admiral Carth Onasi explained from his hologram.

"I agree with the admiral. While this meeting alone will not cause the Republic to gain immediate strength, any delay will be costly to our efforts. How long until your company will be able to produce ships and work?" Kreia added as she walked into the room.

"Kreia welcome, please have a seat. To answer your question we should be up and running at one hundred percent in a week or two. Kriona and Yoshi will run the company while I'm away. Admiral Onasi should be able to visit Naboo and make a deal with Kriona any time now to gain a few capital ships while I am gone at a sale price." Dickson explained from his seat as Kreia sat down in the offered seat herself.

"That's good to hear, there aren't enough ships to patrol anything past the mid rim, any amount of ships we can get will be a big boost. I'll send my assistant to start the initial talks until I can get away." Carth informed Dickson.

"What about the transport of raw goods? While the people in the Inner Rim and Core are still in good shape but the Mid Rim and Outer Rim are running low on food and credits. It's causing boarder skirmishes in a lot of systems." Atton informed the group of seven.

"I am a high ranking member of the Exchange, if a deal can be worked out with the local government here I would be able to ship the produce from this planet into more needed areas in the Mid and Outer Rims. While it is not a complete solution it will help ease the suffering on key planets on the rims." Goto suggested.

"While I don't like dealing with the Exchange, we need to get food and clothes to these people on the Rims. If we can pick up moral even a bit it will help out getting things done in the long run. If you can get the deal completed, I can make sure none of your ships are attacked by our cruisers you come across." Carth told Goto.

"Isn't that a bit risky Admiral? Goto is a crime boss, what is keeping him from transporting more unsavory goods along with the produce?" Qui-Gon asked the Republic Admiral.

"Nothing, but right now we don't have a choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures Master Jedi and the Republic is in worse shape than it has ever been in. If we are going to keep it from collapsing we have to take some drastic measures, besides Goto has proven he has the same goals we do at the moment. We shouldn't have any problems." Carth answered from the hologram.

"Just remember Master Jinn, the Republic was a stagnant beast before Exar Kun, then the Mandalorians decimated it, Revan and Malak only worked to finish it off. The Purge was only a formality, we need to fix a problem that has been brewing since long before Exar Kun. We all have the same goals and that is what is going to save the Republic. Fix the economy and bring back the Jedi and the Republic lives, let those deteriorate and the Republic dies." Dickson told Qui-Gon getting nods from everyone else.

"Indeed. This is a fragile time, we all need to do our parts in this restoration. You could say we are Republic Loyalists working outside the system to reach an equally lucrative goal." Goto agreed.

"What about the Jedi? I doubt the Republic has had the credits to maintain the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where are they going to rebuild?" Atton asked.

"I would suggest Dantooine. The area is remote, strong with the Living Force, there is an active Crystal Cave here, and the Enclave is small enough to fix without using millions of credits in the process." Qui-Gon suggested causing Dickson to update his data-pad as he had when Goto and Carth agreed to their deal and he and Carth before that.

"Anything else on the agenda at the moment or should we adjourn until we put these events in motion?" Dickson asked the group.

"I think that's enough for now, we aren't going to save the Republic overnight, and we still have Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus on the loose that you are tracking down. I'll send my assistant to Naboo in the morning. Onasi out." Carth informed the group before cutting his link to the Hawk.

"Well, now that that is over, who wants to barbeque?" Dickson asked the group.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan, Mission, and Qinn'Tarra were making their way through the Kinrath Cave looking for Lightsaber Crystals. The trek wasn't as peaceful as the Exile remembered it being at one time, most likely due to the Jedi not being around to slow the Kinrath population. Once the Kinrath were dead Mission slung her pack off of her back and started looking for fully formed crystals. After grabbing nearly a dozen crystals from around the room Mission turned to see both Obi-Wan and Qinn'Tarra holding lightsaber crystals that seemed to glow in their hands.

After a few moments Obi-Wan and the Exile came out of the trance they were in and pocketed the crystals in their packs.

"Come on, we need to get to the enclave. Maybe we can pick up some more supplies when we get there." Qinn'Tarra told the group before leading them out of the cave.

As they were walking, Obi-Wan seemed to be in deep thought about a great many things. His mind seemed to be in amazement about the extent of his abilities and what they could become with the training he had been taught. His potential Knighthood, the prospect of taking on a Padawan of his own, and the feel of being open to the Living Force for the first time without his master helping him were all in the front of his mind. A few months ago, he would have sided with the council as far as the Force was concerned, about the radical actions of his master, everything they believed, but after the events recently, he was beginning to understand exactly where his master was coming from. When it came to being a Jedi, and what it meant to be a true Jedi Knight were two things his master had tried to teach him, unfortunately it took this situation to make him realize what his master had been trying to teach him all along. He felt he was finally beginning to understand his master's point of view, and why Qui-Gon was so revered for his wisdom within the Jedi Order.

"Qinn'Tarra, may I ask you a couple questions?" Obi-Wan asked the Jedi Exile.

"Sure, what's on your mind Padawan?" She asked as she led the group across the planes.

"What made you decide to join Revan into the Mandalorian Wars?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed the Exile.

"Besides the fact Revan is my sister? It was the right thing to do. The Mandalore Cans had been storming through the Outer Rim for a decade and the Jedi and Republic did nothing because it wasn't threatening their infrastructure. Then when they amassed a fleet large enough they invaded, the Republic forces were being slaughtered. They petitioned the Jedi for help for a year and the Jedi sat on their hands. When the Republic seemed like it was about to fall Revan started recruiting Jedi. Malak was the first to be recruited, I was the second. We were able to recruit nearly a third of the Order and we joined the war. We joined because it was the right thing to do. If the Mandalorians crushed the Republic the Jedi would not have had the resources to fight off the ruling Mandalorians. The Council as a whole didn't understand this and it would have cost them dearly." The Exile told Obi-Wan as they walked.

"Is it that easy? Just doing what you believe is right?" Obi-Wan said causing Qinn'Tarra to twirl around and face him.

"Of course. How many times have you seen your own master temporarily detour a mission because he felt it was the right thing to do?" She asked.

"All the time. He is always helping those less fortunate when on a mission. He feels that even the most insignificant event sends small ripples through the Force effecting those around them. He feels that through the Living Force the galaxy can be shaped into a better place." Obi-Wan explained.

"That is correct." Qinn'Tarra told Obi-Wan while putting her hands on his shoulders. "The Living Force is present in all living beings, surrounding them, penetrating them, thus making all living things connected by it. When Jedi believe in the Living Force they rely on their instincts and are attuned to other living beings around them. They are mindful of the future and the possible consequences of their actions, but remain focused on the present. Jedi must rely heavily on their instincts and concentrate more on sensitivity to living things, rather than fulfilling destiny, that is the Living Force, that is what your master tries to teach you, it's why he is such a great Jedi. Heed his teachings, be mindful of the future, but live in the moment. The ways of the Living Force are beyond our understanding, but we are all a part of something much greater, and with the Living Force all things are possible." Qinn'Tarra explained before taking her hands off his shoulders.

"I believe Master Qui-Gon and I have much to discuss." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"Yes, he has much to teach you of the Living Force, and you have much to learn." Qinn'Tarra said to the young man before the group began walking again toward the Jedi Enclave Ruins.

After talking with Administrator Adare, Qui-Gon and Go-To went back to the Ebon Hawk. While Adare was reluctant to enter into an agreement with an Exchange Boss, Qui-Gon was able to convince her that Goto would hold his word about being nothing but a carrier and would pay the colony for their efforts while supplying them with newer equipment. When Qui-Gon entered the main hold he was met by Kreia who promptly sat down beside him.

"You come with questions." Kreia told him as she sat down.

"I am curious as to why the Force has chosen to bring my padawan and I here. Why here, why now? While I do not doubt that the Force has a reason for us being here I must question what those reasons may be." Qui-Gon told the elder Jedi.

"The Force is a fickle thing. However to answer your question I must know what you and your padawan were doing before showing up on Paragus." Kreia told the other master.

"I believe we were going to settle a trade dispute on Naboo. The Trade Federation had sent their fleet and blockaded the planet in hopes of forcing their control over the populous. Unfortunately I felt that there was much more to the situation than a simple trade dispute, the Dark Side had been growing in strength for many years, it could not have been a coincidence." Qui-Gon explained to the older woman.

"I agree. As for your answer you say the darkness was growing stronger. Look around you, the Jedi are all but extinct, Sith Assassins and Dark Jedi are everywhere being led by a Sith Lord that has died so many times the only thing keeping him together is the Dark Side itself; and a Sith Lord born of the tragedy of Malachor Five, who can feed off other Force users and will destroy entire planets to feed his hunger until there is nothing left in the galaxy. The Republic is on the verge of collapse, any conflict could be the death nail in it's coffin, leading to the galaxy falling into anarchy. What a better time to learn about the darkness and how to defeat it than at a time when it is nearly all that is left." Kreia explained to Qui-Gon.

That is when an idea hit Qui-Gon like a Thermal Detonator. "The Sith are returning to the galaxy." he said thoughtfully.

"You are wise to trust your instincts, yet you don't need me to tell you this. The question is Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi Order, is what are you going to do about it?" Kreia asked the other master.

"I must tread carefully. The Jedi have not had to deal with the Sith for a thousand years, there is no telling how they may have evolved." Qui-Gon told Kreia.

"Agreed, however you should also remember that here and now you are learning how the Sith think, how they fight, and how to combat them. Remember, this is the time where the Sith learned to hide themselves completely in the Force. If you wish to learn how all you need to do is seek me out." Kreia said before getting up and leaving, leaving Qui-Gon to his own thoughts.

Back with Mission, Obi-Wan, and Qinn'Tarra, Obi-Wan was still curious about several matters around him. The group was almost to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave and he knew that if he did not ask his questions soon they would not have time to ask them before entering. With that in mind Obi-Wan slowed down to flow in step with Mission before speaking to her.

"Mission, you said you have been alive for hundreds of years traveling with Mister Dickson." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yea, so." Mission replied not taking her eyes off the path ahead.

"But records state that you were fourteen not five years ago during the Jedi Civil War. How can that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There are several ways that can be. Time is not as constantly flowing as many think, there are certain types of beings known as Planeswalkers that can jump the time stream and different dimensions in the Quantum Universe. If you are not a Planeswalker or a Shadow you can't just jump across the different planes of existence. Fortunately Joe is a powerful Shadow and I have been traveling with him" Mission explained.

"So time travel is possible as we have seen. However that doesn't explain how it is possible or how you have been alive so long." Obi-Wan followed up while taking a quick glance at Mission as she walked.

"How is more complicated. Bending time and space in such a way as to make a vortex to a specific place is not simple. While the Force itself could probably do such things I have never met a being that is powerful enough to do it. Even so when someone or something does this they risk catching the attention of a Shadow Imperial which is NOT something you want to do if you treasure your life. They don't like to work and if you make them, they get cranky." Mission told Obi-Wan who tilted his head.

"So these Shadow Imperials are a lazy group of beings that monitor the time line and execute any violators that make them do their jobs?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Not always. Depends on if they are a serious threat to the Space Time Continuum, if not they will find another way to punish someone. If it was an accident they just put the person back where they are suppose to be and monitor the situation. Everything depends on the situation." Mission explained to Obi-Wan as they walked.

"And who are these Shadow Imperials?" he asked not sure if he would want the answer or not but having a clue as to one of them.

"They are a powerful group. Their leader is extremely powerful, but at the moment he isn't able to do the job to the best of his abilities and others are filling the role. They are basically there to ensure that no damage comes to the Space Time Continuum." Mission answered cryptically.

Sensing he would get no more from Mission, Obi-Wan went back to his other question. "How are you still alive after so many years?" he asked her next.

"Nanites. Nano-Technology is microscopic machines programmed to cure disease, aging, injury, among other things. I was injected with a treatment of nanites that rebuild dieing cells that cause aging. If a cell dies completely the nanites replace them. If I choose to stay young I need another dose of nanites every one hundred years because the nanites die and are absorbed by the body. If I don't get another dose I begin to age again." Mission explained to Obi-Wan as they came up on the scavenger camp.

Obi-Wan pondered this information wondering if it could be the key for himself and his master to getting home.

After a short meditation Qui-Gon decided to go over to the Khoonda Planes and engross himself in the peaceful nature of the planet. When Qui-Gon reached outside he saw a small group and what sounded like music coming from the middle of it. Walking past he saw Dickson in the middle and briefly heard some of what he was singing.

_Oh, oh, oh Montana, give this child a home_

_Give him the love of a good family and a woman of his own_

_Give him a fire in his heart, give him a light in his eyes_

_Give him the Wild Wind for a brother and the wild Montana skies_

As Qui-Gon walked he thought about the lyrics. Was that what the Jedi were missing in life? Could the love of a family make a difference against the darkness to come? Would he have nearly fallen after Tahl was killed if taught to control his emotion rather than suppress it? Was the environment on Dantooine more suited to train Jedi due to it's connection to the Living Force? When was the last time he had seen a light in the eyes of his apprentice? The fire in the heart of a Jedi? Qui-Gon felt had perhaps talk to Master Yoda when he returned, and maybe even a visit to his old master was in order. With what he had learned, and how sure he was that the Sith were returning in the future he knew that the Jedi needed to change and he was determined to figure out how.

As Qui-Gon was walking through the lush planes thinking about what he should do about the future of the Jedi he noticed a figure running toward him dressed in old fashioned Jedi robes. When the figure stopped in front of him Qui-Gon noticed it was an old man, a Jedi Master without a doubt.

"You must be the master to that padawan who helped free me from the caves. I am Jedi Master Vrook Lamar." the old man told Qui-Gon.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon introduced with a slight bow.

"We can talk on the way, we have to get to Khoonda and prepare them for the mercenary attack, come on." Vrook told Qui-Gon before running off again, this time with Qui-Gon behind behind him.

When Qui-Gon and Master Vrook got to Khoonda they saw that Dickson was cleaning up and talking to Mandalore who had just returned from gathering another clan to add to the collective Mandalorian strength. When Vrook saw Dickson he quickly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him over toward the door of the settlement with Mandalore in tow.

When the group got to the Administrators Office Vrook quickly explained the situation to Administrator Adare and Captain Zherron as Dickson and Mandalore listened in. After Vrook was finished explaining things Mission, Qinn'Tarra, and Obi-Wan walked into the room with torn clothing as well as scratches and scrapes.

"Well, it seems that Master Vrook's rescue may have inadvertently complicated the situation. What do you suggest we do?" the Administrator asked Qinn'Tarra.

"What needs to be done to prepare the defenses?" The Exile asked Captain Zherron.

"We have some battle droids that need to be fixed, also the gate turrets are broken and their systems need repaired. It also wouldn't hurt if the troops were prepared with a strategy that could give us a better chance of winning with less casualties than a strait up firefight." Zherron told her causing her to look to Mandalore.

"Mandalore, do you think you can help me come up with an effective battle strategy?" Qinn'Tarra asked the heavily armored Mandalorian.

"Of course. Outsmarting this group of cowardly mercenaries isn't the most challenging objective in the galaxy. I'll have Mara redistribute the mines out front as well. That should slim their numbers down a bit." Mandalore told Qinn'Tarra who turned to Mission next.

"I'll get Bao Dur and we'll get to work on the droids and turrets. Once those are taken care of you should have reasonable defenses." Mission said going back to the Ebon Hawk to get Bao-Dur.

"What about you General? What can you do?" Qinn'Tarra asked the retired General.

"I'll go back to the Ebon Hawk and cook up something. I'm sure I can help thin the numbers of the mercs so that they will be very little trouble." Dickson told her walking away.

"Okay, why do I get scared whenever he does that?" Qinn'Tarra muttered.

"Probably because he tends to go way over the top with everything he does?" Mandalore told her before walking off to get Mara.

"I'll go to the Mercenary Camp and try to slow them down." Vrook told the group.

"I'll join you. Two Jedi will accomplish much more than one." Qui-Gon told Vrook.

"Agreed, let's go." Vrook said as he turned around joined by Qui-Gon and left.

"If you don't mind Qinn'Tarra I would like to sit in on your strategy session. I believe I may learn more from a legendary general than I would from studying a holocron or from an instructor." Obi-Wan requested of the Exile.

"While I do not believe myself to be a legendary general by any means I agree it would be beneficial to you. Request granted." Qinn'Tarra answered with a small grin at the eager padawan.

Several hours later the battle had begun. Even after the initial surprise attack that completely decimated the first wave and half of the second wave of invaders, the farmers of Khoonda were starting to be pushed back. Suddenly from over the horizon the Ebon Hawk piloted by Atton and with Dickson at the turret settled over the battle and opened fire at the Mercenary Forces obliterating most of the oppressors and allowing only a handful of mercs to make it into the backdoor where they were swiftly taken care of by the battle droids inside the compound.

While the battle was over there was a good deal of damage to the outside of the settlement as well as casualties to the population.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you and your people for helping us here Master Jedi's. Your people saved this colony and have given us a chance to live again." Administrator Adare told the group as they were discussing the rebuilding effort that would start the next day.

"I can think of a couple things. First you can shut off all scavengers to the Enclave. Secondly, you could greet us to some of your Dantooine hospitality, as of this moment for the next few days the Ebon Hawk is grounded. We need time to recharge and can help with some of the cleanup of the mess those mercs made. The Sith will not move on nothing, they need targets and if we don't give them targets we should be fine for a few days." Dickson announced.

"Consider it done." The administrator told him before he turned around and began walking back to the Ebon Hawk with Mission and Bao-Dur on his heels.

"Well, I guess that will give my Padawan and I some additional time to meditate on what we have learned." Qui-Gon announced with a small smile.

"With your permission Master Jinn I would appreciate the chance to work with your Padawan a bit. It may only be for a day or two but I believe he would benefit. See if I can't help teach him some things he may not be privy to in his time." Vrook requested of Qui-Gon.

"It seems my Padawan is receiving enough training that he may end up forgoing the rank of Knight and jumping strait to Master when we reach our own time. I'm sure anything you can teach him will only be a benefit to his continued growth." Qui-Gon agreed motioning for Obi-Wan to move beside the older master.

Obi-Wan nodded happily as he was thoroughly enjoying his time training under Master Kreia, Mission, Bao-Dur, Mandalore, and now Master Vrook. Now on Dantooine it seemed that he would be training far more with them and while on the outside he played the act of a dutiful Padawan on the inside he was excited about the prospects of what he could become after he returned to his own time.

After the meeting of the restoration of Khoonda was over Master Vrook took Obi-Wan out to the planes a short area away from where Qui-Gon was meditating to begin their first lesson. Stopping and stepping in front of Obi-Wan Vrook began the lesson.

"Now, what I am going to teach you today are what are known as Force Forms. These techniques, most only used by Masters can be very effective in combat against another Force User. Now pay attention and concentrate on what I am teaching you." Vrook instructed Obi-Wan who nodded dutifully prompting Vrook to drop into his first form.

"This form is extremely beneficial in combat. It is called Force Affinity." Vrook said as he stood in what looked to be a meditative state. "This form is just as it's name suggests, it strengthens one's connection to the Force allowing one the calm and focus during battle as they would usually be in during meditation. This form is an endurance form for the Jedi; one can remain guarded while an enemy expends energy and eventually tires. For this reason, it is mostly effective when alternating cycles with other Force Forms, with the Jedi recovering strength before launching a counterattack against a weary opponent. This Form will give you a clear advantage over nearly any foe you may encounter." Vrook informed Obi-Wan.

"Now do as I say. Clear your mind as if you were in meditation and allow the Force to flow through you just as easily." Vrook instructed Obi-Wan who easily complied.

A moment later without opening his eyes Obi-Wan drew his light ocean blue lightsaber and met Vrook's green one head on falling easily into Soresu to combat Vrook's use of Form Seven, Juyo.

As time went by during the duel Obi-Wan calmly defended against Vrook's aggressive attacks he never opened his eyes leading Vrook to become curious.

"Tell me Padawan, how do you defend without being able to see?" Vrook asked as he continued his aggressive attack.

"Early in my travels here I was taught by an old blind Jedi that when one relies on sight to completely perceive the world, it is like trying to stare at the galaxy through a crack in the door. I learned Force Sight which allows me to perceive your movements more fully allowing me to block them with less effort. Combine that with the periodic use of the Force Form you have taught me and Soresu which Mission taught me I am able to conserve considerable energy." Obi-Wan explained to Master Vrook who then backed up and cut off his lightsaber.

"Indeed, and a good lesson to remember Padawan. I think I would like to know more about what you have learned since traveling to this time." Vrook prompted which led Obi-Wan to recanting his recent lessons.

It took Obi-Wan about an hour to explain what he had learned over the last few months since it consisted of everything from Force Techniques, Lightsaber Forms, battle tactics, and Mandalorian style combat which included use of blasters.

"That is quite impressive Padawan Kenobi. Why do you feel it necessary to learn all of these techniques?" Master Vrook inquired.

"While always being a favorite of Grand Master Yoda I was always seen as an outcast among the other Jedi Masters, not good enough, not focused enough, too reckless and proud. It isn't hard to hear the whispers when most Jedi stay locked up in the temple on Coruscant. If Master Qui-Gon didn't take me as his padawan at the last minute after intervention by Master Yoda I would have been sent off to serve in the Jedi Service Corps. I've always had to work harder and prove myself to everyone else at the temple." Obi-Wan explained to Master Vrook who dipped his head and sighed.

"Does the Jedi Order fall so far that we ignore the needs of younglings while ridiculing and casting away those who may be slower to develop than others. Some of the best Jedi of this generation were slower to develop, if we would have cast them aside we would have been doing a disservice to ourselves and the galaxy. It seems as though I may need to make my own holocron very soon to preserve my views on such things." Vrook said before looking back at Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry about what others think Padawan Kenobi, you are a credit to your order and your master. Any Jedi who whispers and talks down about one of their brothers regardless of their rank is a mediocre Jedi. I will be speaking to your Master shortly, but for now let us continue with our lessons." Vrook instructed making Obi-Wan feel better about his standing as a Jedi and his confidence.

Later that day after Obi-Wan had retired after learning all four Force Forms, Master Vrook met up with Qui-Gon to speak with him about the future of the Jedi Order.

"Your Padawan explained to me how the Jedi in the future talk badly about others. Whispering behind their backs and mistrusting students who show too much emotion. Then if a youngling is not chosen by a master at a young age they are deemed not worthy of Jedi Status and discarded to become farmers and such. Is this true?" Vrook asked in a more demanding tone than he usually used.

"Most of it. Whispering and mistrust happen on occasion and students who are not chosen by a master are sent off to the Service Corps to assist the Republic elsewhere." Qui-Gon responded.

"The Jedi are not suppose to assist the Republic. The Jedi are here to help the people of the galaxy, Republic or not, Inner Rim or Outer Rim, rich or poor. We are not puppets to the politics of military or politicians, and we most certainly are not farmers. I will be seeing you tomorrow Master Jinn when I give you something to give to your council." Master Vrook said somewhat angered before walking away giving Qui-Gon the impression that the order was much more different in this time than originally documented.

Two days later thanks to the Jedi the repairs to Khoonda were complete and the Ebon Hawk's crew were preparing to leave. Before boarding the ship Master Vrook met up with Qui-Gon one last time handing him a small device.

"It's a holocron filled with all that I know up to this moment as well as how the Jedi Order functions as a whole. The holocron is an in depth look at the Jedi Order as it was before the Purge as well as the advantages of this setup. The Holocron has a special interface that allows the avatar to answer any question as I would answer it so that a conversation can be answered as well as an external power plug in. I suggest your council listen to it as soon as you arrive back in your own time." Vrook informed Qui-Gon who nodded.

"I will make sure of your request Master Lamar." Qui-Gon told him.

"Also, keep an eye on that padawan of yours, if the Jedi had more like him many of these problems the galaxy faces and will always face would be avoided. I only wish I had time to teach him everything I know." Vrook told the other master.

"Thank you for your kind words. It has been an honor to serve with you Master Lamar." Qui-Gon told the older master with a slight bow which was instantly returned by Master Vrook.

"The honor has been all mine Master Jinn. And may the Force be with you on your journey." Vrook told Qui-Gon.

"And with you." Qui-Gon answered before getting on the ship.

**NOTE: **I tried to make this chapter a little longer and after some complications when transferring my files I was finally able to finish it. Now on to something I rarely do, Reviewer Responses! Yay!

**Review Replies**

**CyberCommando- **Just saw that you wrote two reviews. I glad you liked last chapter and I have been writing Bao-Dur, as you mentioned in the Chapter 7 review. Sorry to burst your bubble but I looked up the different codes of the Jedi and Sith 2 years ago, but to humor you I will say thank you. Thanks for the reviews kid.

**Achino Alien- **Thanks for adding the story to your alerts. Your reviews would be appreciated too, I don't bite, I promise.

**Taeniaea-** New reviewers are always welcome and I am grad you are enjoying the story. If you see anything wrong do not hesitate to tell me. If you don't understand the entire plot please turn to KotOR: Time To Play The Game and it should fill in most of the blanks.

**Ultimuus- **Thanks bro, though you are still an asshole. Pointing out such a misspelling, nitpicker. :P

**Arwennicole- **Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and good to know I'm not doing the same old thing everyone else does. Thanks for the review.

**Adalyn J- **Yea, Canderous' main job in this story will be to collect the Mandalorians. I might have him do some training with Obi-Wan though. Mandalorian battle tactics are always helpful and when I get to the Movie stories it will be even more needed.

**Shinen no Hikari- **Glad you are paying attention and asking questions, reviews like yours keep me thinking. I plan on going in depth about how Mission is still alive and all after hundreds of years of traveling the Quantum Universe now that you made me realize that everyone might not understand Quantum Mechanical Theories or Nano-Technology. I think I cleared up some of that for everyone this chapter. Also...please ignore my lack of math skills. I not so good at counting. Thanks for the informed review.


	9. Hyperspace Chapter

**Chapter Nine: Hyperspace Chapter**

**IMPORTANT: **_Some recent news, I got a job. I am the new NFL Draft Scout for www(dot)draftdebacled(dot)com. Now, this will take up many hours in my week which has already limited my writing time. Also I have started a stand alone story that has nothing to do with Twisted History which will take up some time. That story is called "_**_Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin_**_", and will have a preview at the end of this chapter. Needless to say my writing time is being slashed. I will not abandon this series even if it takes me several years to complete. _

Over the period of time that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been in the past they had learned a great deal in both fighting Dark Jedi as well as those they could not perceive through the Force. Also Qui-Gon had been playing mediator for Obi-Wan. As his apprenticed advanced in abilities far more rapidly in some cases than Qui-Gon would like he found himself having to guide Obi-Wan in how to use his new abilities without becoming overconfident in them. While he had no doubt about Obi-Wan's maturity level or judgment he still tended to be a bit rash at times and with his new abilities Qui-Gon was determined not to let it get out of hand.

For now however Qui-Gon had decided to gather four individuals in the loading bay. Qui-Gon who had spent a good bit of time in the Jedi Archives with Tahl before her death had a feeling that there was much left out of the Jedi's version of history and felt these answers could help prevent the dark future he felt creeping up on the Jedi Order.

Now Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting in the Garage leaning on the Swoop Bike that was in there looking at Kreia, who seemed to be meditating; Mission, who was sitting on the work bench while leaning back; Mandalore, who was standing beside the work bench with his arms crossed; and Qinn'Tarra, who was sitting on a crate on the other side of the room from Mission leaning forward; four people who were all involved in the Mandalorian Wars all the way up through the Purge.

"You come with questions?" Kreia asked from her meditative state on the floor of the room.

"Yes. The Jedi Archive as you all know have a vast amount of knowledge, including history. However since my Padawan and I have been here we have noticed many inaccuracies from this time as well as many events not documented by the Jedi Order. We would like to know more about this time, from the start of the Great Mandalorian Wars up until this point, and all of you have been involved." Qui-Gon told the group.

"That's not surprising. The Jedi Council has a history of leaving out anything that makes them look bad. I doubt they even put into history what they tried to do to Revan." Qinn'Tarra informed the group.

"Indeed. However while the Jedi are hypocrites and extremely short sighted they are needed to help stabilize the Republic. As for the Mandalorian Wars you should ask Mandalore about how they began. What I can tell you however is that The Mandalorian Wars were a series of massacres that masked another war, a war of conversion, culminating in one final atrocity that no Jedi could walk away from; save one." Kreia followed causing everyone to look at Mandalore while Qinn'Tarra gave a sad nod.

"Heh, our Mandalore at the time, Mandalore the Ultimate, was approached with a preposition. That preposition was to fight a war the likes of which the galaxy had ever seen against an enemy that had been shown to have no equal; the Jedi Order. The catch was a simple one, while the Jedi would need to be goaded into fighting, the Republic would not. We would either conquer the Republic and force the Jedi to fight or the Jedi would aid the Republic and we would get our battle. Regardless, the objective was clear, fight the Jedi in a war that would be the Mandalorians the most glorious of moments." Mandalore began proudly.

"We started by conquering worlds just outside the Republic. We did it quietly so the Republic wouldn't really know what was going on until too late. When we finally did hit the Republic worlds, they had no idea we were coming. Over the next decade we used the resources of those conquered worlds to build a massive war machine along the Outer Rim. The Hutts Territories even paled in comparison. We, the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders were the most advanced fighting force in the galaxy and soon would become the most feared." Mandalore explained to the group who was listening intently to the story.

"With each military victory, the Mandalorian clans grew more powerful; we assembled a massive slave labor force and brought conquered species into their ranks. As planet after planet fell before our might, refugees began to pour into Republic space, flocking to border worlds such as Taris like locus in the hopes of escaping our wrath. All the while the Republic Senate sat and watched, only moving to defend Taris and their own business interests. Mandalore took this opportunity to gauge the Republic's defenses. He sent a small task force with instructions to feign weakness. The Republic then became satisfied and arrogant, and that is when we struck." Mandalore explained proudly as he watched Qinn'Tarra and the other Jedi look on thoughtfully.

"Mandalore had received word of the chaos that had consumed Taris. Understanding that the planet was the key to the entire sector, General Cassus Fett designed a three-pronged assault designed to take advantage of the situation. With his battle plans drawn, Mandalore signaled our long-prepared forces to attack en masse. The invasion of the Republic began with a rapid conquest of Onderon which gave us a staging ground from Dxun. Soon after that, the Mandalorian fleets in the Outer Rim began to pour into Republic space through three invasion corridors in adjacent sectors. The Republic was completely unprepared and we ravaged their forces like paper. The entire Outer Rim fleet was decimated and retreated to Taris. Even that didn't save them, the Republic lost two high ranking admirals and the Outer Rim became utterly defenseless." Mandalore told Qui-Gon and Obi-wan who sat back on the speeder taking in everything they were hearing.

"The Republic responded by placing forces in civilian areas of each planet in our sights. A cowardly act that only brought our wrath down more swiftly. It was defense without honor and they would pay the price for their ignorance. Anyone who put up a fight, or wouldn't fight, was crushed. We razed entire worlds trying to provoke the Republic into fighting us. On the planet Serreco, the Republic military made the mistake of placing its defensive fortifications within the cities. Mandalore had the cities completely annihilated with nuclear devices. I led the battle that occurred; we were ruthless, and tenacious, willing to achieve victory regardless of the cost. In the battles of Serreco, Duro, and Eres Three, we shocked the galaxy with the brute force we were willing to inflict upon any worlds that dared to fight us." Mandalore explained causing Obi-Wan's stomach to start churning a bit.

"We fought against the Republic forces for some time, over the course of many battles. At the start, they were not much of a threat to speak of, but once the Jedi Revan had taken charge, things began to turn against us. After masterminding a string of military victories, the Republic ceded control of its military assets to Revan and she soon found herself in direct command of one-third of the Republic fleet. Revan used her new-found authority to spearhead the Republic war effort and under her command, the all-but-defeated Republic Navy began to push us back." Mandalore said causing Obi-Wan to perk up a bit.

"It was the Two Jedi Knights, Revan and Malak, defied the Jedi Council. They challenged the Mandalorian fierceness and brutality with a viciousness of their own. Revan's entrance into the conflict marked the true beginning; and end; of the war. It was Revan who drove the Mandalorians back into the Unknown Regions. Revan was the only one who could have kept the Mandalorians from conquering the Republic and he did just that, starting with Alderaan and continuing on." Kreia added to the story.

"Revan and Malak adapted to their enemies' tactics flawlessly by simply co-opting them; they started fighting fire with fire. In time, they developed a cold and calculating disposition uncharacteristic of any Jedi within the Order; they grew to despise weakness and indecisiveness in all its forms. Though Revan's tactics were flawless and Malak's righteous fury was unmatched, the pair slowly began to mirror the Mandalorians they were fighting. I guess blood is more powerful than the Jedi Code." Qinn'Tarra added with a sly grin.

"Indeed. She fought with the fierceness of her father and the intelligence of her mother; in a way Revan was the perfect Jedi and only one Jedi in the Order could ever challenge her in that respect." Kreia told the group who was now at full attention once again.

"Oh, and who was that?" Qinn'Tarra asked curiously.

"That would be you. While Malak was the muscle he didn't have much of a brain to go with it. You were powerful, nearly unmatched in the field of battle, and second only to Revan herself in battle tactics. I guess that's what happens when an unmatched warrior and a thinker of unmatched intelligence breed, they get you two. Perfect combinations of the two." Mandalore told the Exile.

Before the Exile could respond Kreia jumped into the conversation. "Indeed. If the family was whole when the Mandalorians invaded rather than splintered then victory would have easily come for whatever side they aligned themselves with." she said causing a bit of confusion from the group.

"The Battle of Malachor Five decimated our fleet and left us defeated as Revan killed Mandalore in singles combat. The combined efforts of you and Revan brought us to our knees. I was on the planet during the battle, we were no match for you and neither are these Sith. They will fall by your hands as surely as we did." Mandalore informed the group who all looked at the Exile.

Qinn'Tarra looked around before looking at Mandalore and then Kreia. "Did you know my parents?" Qinn'Tarra asked.

"A conversation for another time perhaps. We are here to discuss other things are we not?" Kreia answered still in her meditative pose.

"What about the Second Sith War?" Obi-Wan asked hoping to move on.

"Is that what they call Revan's crusade in the future? It seems as though the future Jedi care nothing about the facts. The war you speak of was aptly named the Jedi Civil War for a reason. To the galaxy at large both sides, Jedi and Sith are both Jedi, only with different ideals on how the mysterious Force should be used. Make no mistake, there were two wars going on during this time; Jedi versus Jedi, and Republic versus The Sith Empire. Also make no mistake, while the Republic did win their war the Jedi Order lost theirs. And with the Jedi too weak to be any help to the rebuilding Republic and Revan leaving for the Unknown Regions the Republic's chances of recovering are quite slim." Kreia informed the two Jedi.

"But how did the conflict begin?" Qui-Gon asked persistently.

"After the Mandalorian Wars the fleet Revan commander left for the Unknown Regions of space claiming to be following the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet. In truth Revan sensed the darkness beyond the rim and went to face it. What she found was an empire, an empire of Sith. She and Malak fought their way through the palace that held the Sith Emperor, killing all that dared face them. When they found the Emperor he was able to convince them to learn the ways of the Sith, not the Sith as you would know them or that you face now, but the True Sith, a species long thought extinct by the Jedi." Kreia explained getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"So Revan and Malak fell to the Dark Side after meeting this Emperor." Qui-Gon concluded thoughtfully.

"So it would seem, and so the Jedi would like to tell you, however that was not entirely the case. While Malak fell under the Sith teachings, Revan held on to her beliefs and used the darkness within her as a mask that the Emperor believed. Revan learned all of the secrets of the Sith while Malak only learned what he needed to destroy. In the end the Emperor deemed Revan the new Dark Lord of the Sith, second only to himself in power and skill. In their first assignment the Sith Emperor sent Revan and Malak back to known space to find an ancient machine of pure conquest known as the Star Forge, so that his plans would be accelerated. However Revan had other plans, Revan found the Star Forge and used it to create an unbeatable armada for her own Sith Empire. Her plans were simple, defeat the Jedi, defeat the Republic, then rebuild them quickly as an unmatched military and government body to challenge the True Sith Empire with herself as the unchallenged military leader." Kreia corrected making Qui-Gon stop and think.

"Revan never did anything without a reason and was willing to do whatever it took to save her friends and the Republic. If sacrificing herself to the Sith accomplished that then Rev would do it." Mission jumped in.

"That would be quite the sacrifice wouldn't you say?" Obi-Wan asked hoping to keep the conversation going forward.

"Indeed, the sacrifice was not an easy one but it was one of necessity. Revan gave the galaxy hope that it didn't know it needed, and out of Jedi ignorance that hope was ripped from the galaxy in one single stroke." Kreia told the group.

"After the Jedi captured Revan and tried to reprogram her mind into some type of slave that would follow orders unquestioned they sent her out into the galaxy as a Republic Soldier under Bastila's command. Revan played the game the Jedi wanted her to play, but not under their rules. After the Endar Spire was attacked over Taris Rev made allies and took over leadership of the mission. While on the planet she rescued Bastila, helped a bunch of people, allied herself with Mandalore here, rescued my friend Zaalbar from slavers, and allied with yours truly to create a great team." Mission told the group before getting cut off.

"Wait, you said that the Jedi Council TRIED to wipe Revan's memory. The Jedi Archives clearly state that the Dantooine Council was successful, are you telling us it didn't work?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No the Sith Technique they used did not work. It failed to do anything but accelerated the healing that her mind was already experiencing. Anyway, back to my story. After she met up with me we had to travel through the sewers to find Zaalbar by fighting off Rakgouls and Gamorians, while doing that Joe ended up dropping in on us, face first right into a puddle of sewage. So after that he joined us to rescue Bastila and Big Z." Mission told the group before being cut off by Mandalore.

"Yea, he's a great fighter too. While the rest of the group were getting the Sith launch codes to break the Taris Blockade, Dickson and myself ransacked the local Exchange Boss' fortress. We killed anything that moved, including Calo Nord and Davik Kang. Then we took all the credits from Davik's account and stole the Ebon Hawk as our prize. We picked the others up right as the Sith started bombing the planet. After breaking free of the Sith, Bastila had Carth set course for Dantooine. On the way we had to put up with Rev making out with her new boyfriend, which I personally did not want to see." Mandalore informed the Jedi.

"Oh come on Candy it was cute. Even you have to admit that." Mission joked with Mandalore.

"When you're in my position kid you will know that watching that is quite disturbing." Mandalore replied pointing a finger at Mission.

"Indeed, I would not wish to see any of my children in that situation young one. When you have offspring of your own you will know how it feels." Kreia told Mission, backing up Mandalore.

"Whatever, anyway while the Jedi were were retraining Rev, Candy, Joe, and me all went out into the planes to train. I learned a lot about combat and the Force, we got a lot of stuff to do to. We went to Manaan, Tatooine where we picked up HK over there, and Kashyyyk where Zaalbar's honor was restored." Mission stated happily.

"You forgot to mention killing hundreds of dark Jedi, thousands of Sith Troopers, shooting down dozens of Sith fighters, and getting two Jedi pregnant." Mandalore put in.

"Not to mention Joe's stunt with the hyperdrive that destroyed the Leviathan, blowing up the Republic Embassy on Manaan, getting an entire cantina of Selkath high, sending a group of naked and rotting corpses to Malak's flagship, and destroying several Zerka outposts." Mission added on after.

At this point Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were shaking their heads. Even without details they could tell that the group was trouble, fortunately for them it was the type of trouble they needed at this point and were willing to work with.

"What about when you faced Darth Malak? What happened then?" Obi-Wan asked getting back on track once again.

"I don't know, I was with Joe and the majority of the group, using Battle Meditation on the Sojourn as part of the main battle fleet. Well, until Joe stole an A-Wing and started causing havoc on the Sith Fleet anyway. Mandalore was with Rev, he would know more about that." Mission explained.

"Yes I would. Myself, Jolee Bindo, and HK were with Revan. The entire facility was full of Sith, fortunately most of the Sith under Malak were poorly trained and easy to kill. The droids were more of a challenge than the Dark Jedi, that was sad. As a group we easily made it through the station. When we reached Malak, Revan went in alone, we watched the door to make sure nobody got inside. From what I heard Malak had the Jedi from Dantooine in tubes, draining the Force from them. Revan used her lightning ability to destroy the tubes quickly so the Jedi could finally die. From then it was only a matter of time. Once she killed ole iron jaw we made our way back to the Hawk. We barely made it out before the entire station came down around our ears. That marked the end of the Jedi Civil War." Canderous told the Jedi who leaned back against the speeder.

"Yea, and we all got the Republic's Cross of Glory. That was so cool." Mission excitedly from where she sat.

"You gained the Cross of Glory for going on an insane crusade that caused enough destruction to collapse the infrastructure of the Republic while completely destabilizing the Sith Empire. Oh dear." Obi-Wan told Mission while shaking his head which got a chuckle from Mandalore.

"A crude yet accurate description. Now, we must continue, I have a lesson to attend to with young Kenobi yet." Kreia told the group who had once again gotten off track.

"Yes, what do you know about the current situation?" Qui-Gon asked keeping his normal Jedi calm.

"Everything. The Sith Lords we are hunting are not leaders, they have no need to create an empire, no ambitions beyond destruction and dominance. The first is known as the Sith Lord of Pain." Kreia told the Jedi before being cut off by Obi-Wan.

"Did you say the Sith Lord of Pain" Obi-Wan asked, a bit alarmed.

"Yes…of pain he has learned much. Of knowledge, of teaching, he knows nothing. As a Sith Marauder in the Great Sith War, Sion fought for Exar KKun's Sith Empire until the day he was struck down. Rather than die, Sion found that by calling on his pain, anger, and hatred, he could rise from certain death and achieve immortality, at the cost of all-consuming agony. With a body fractured and decomposing, held together only by the Dark Side, Sion survived the Great Sith War. The more he is struck down, the stronger he becomes." Kreia explained causing both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to feel sick at their stomachs.

"The other is a wound in the Force. He survived the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator during the final battle at Malachor Five that obliterated almost everything and everyone on and around the planet. The experience of the shadows made him "hunger" for Force Energy and the affliction began to ravage his body. In his pain he became a wound in the Force. There is no strength in the hunger he possesses… and the will behind his power is a primal thing. And it devours him as he devours others—his mere presence kills all around him, slowly, feeding him. He is already dead, it is simply a question of how many he kills before he falls. Nihilius will feed on the galaxy until there is nothing left but himself, and his hunger." Kreia informed the group making Qui-Gon frown.

While Qui-Gon read through the Jedi Archives many things about this time period had been omitted due to the lack of a Jedi Order. He just never imagined the omission would be as grave as it was.

"And how do we stop it?" Qui-Gon asked gravely as he stroked his beard.

"Erode Sion's will, he can not fight if his hold on the Dark Side is weak." Kreia answered simply.

"And the other?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That job lies with your leader. Only another who is perceived as a wound in the Force can survive an assault on another and survive. While others may go with the Exile, none must wield the Force, or it will be certain death." Kreia explained causing Qinn'Tarra to wince a bit.

"I guess I will be taking Mandalore and HK with me to face Nihilius then won't I." Qinn'Tarra voiced at Kreia.

"Good choice. Mandalore is a fierce warrior and the droid is a blood thirsty killer. Both will serve you well against one such as he." Kreia commented approvingly.

"I believe my Padawan and I must meditate on what we have learned. We will take our leave." Qui-Gon announced before he and Obi-Wan retreated into another part of the ship.

_**Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin: **Following the Mission to Tatooine after rescuing Jabba's son Anakin remembers a promise he had made to his mother. Realizing he could not complete his promise as things were he decides that he must act on his own, and the Star Wars Galaxy becomes far more complicated._

_**Exert from Chapter 1:**_

_"Sense nervousness in you, a conclusion on something you have come to, yes." Yoda stated as his eyes bore into Anakin's._

_"Yes master I have." Anakin told him before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and continuing. "When I became a Jedi my main objective was to go back to Tatooine and free the slaves, and to this day every petition I have given to the Jedi Council or Senate has been shot down. Even before the war started there was nothing anyone would to to ease the suffering of those on Tatooine and there was always a different excuse. Then when I look into those excuses I find that there are still more than enough Jedi to do the job, yet the Council would sit on their hands, hauled up in their cozy temple while thousands suffer. The Jedi ignore so much about the galaxy and what it is like to be human, it is not what I expected when I came to the temple. So much fear and controlled ignorance out of so many who claim that it shouldn't exist. I believe it is time for action to be taken against these injustices." Anakin told the two Jedi Council members._

**There you go, a preview of Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin, coming soon to a computer near you.**


	10. Kavar

**Chapter 10: Kavar**

**Note: **For those of you that don't know I am working on three stories now. This one is my secondary at the moment, Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin as my Primary, which involves a little Jolee, a little Mira, some Anakin, and possibly a Revan sighting and I have two more in the works as well as my work with Football and job. Hope you switch over and read Paladin after this. One chapter left and I hope to get it done this week if at all possible. I also just had surgery on my shoulder which is irritating but healing. Thanks for reading.

SWSWSW

On the way to Korriban the Ebon Hawk got a message from Kelborn stating he had received a message from Master Kavar and should return immediately. When the Ebon Hawk touched down the crew, minus Dickson, the droids, and Kreia, immediately got their things together and disembarked into the jungle, toward the Mandalorian camp.

When the group reached the camp Kelborn filled in the group in that a full civil war had broken out on Onderon between the Loyalists led by Queen Talia and the Separatists led by General Vaklu.

"So, we go in, take out Vaklu, and come back. Simple." Mission said as she sat on a crate.

"There are also some Dark Jedi helping Vaklu as well as some large beasts from the jungle." Kelborn informed the group.

"Not so easy then, but far from un-winnable. We need to send a team in." Mandalore instructed.

"In that case my Padawan and I volunteer. When we were brought here I'm sure we were about to be sent on a mission to Naboo to settle a trade dispute. This will be a good learning tool." Qui-Gon offered causing Qinn'Tarra to nod.

"Alright, Master Jinn, and Padawan Kenobi will join me in the assault on the palace." Qinn-Tarra told the group.

"And I know just how to get there. Come with me." Mandalore told the group while walking out of the room.

SWSWSW

"A Basilisk! You salvaged a Basilisk!" Qinn'Tarra yelled in disbelief.

"It's been retrofitted to fit three people. It will be a tight fit but it will get you where you need to go and scare most of those Vaklu troops away." Mandalore told the group.

"I've always wanted one of these things. When do we leave." Qinn'Tarra asked hastily.

"As soon as the cockpit windows shut." Mandalore told her.

"Let's go boys"

SWSWSW

As the Basilisk tore through the sky after entering the Onderon atmosphere the people of Onderon scattered, may to get weapons, others to find cover. Once the Basilisk landed Vaklu's troops set up around the beast, awaiting the Mandalorians that would lie within.

When the canopy of the basilisk shot off Vaklu's troops were shocked to see three Jedi jump into the fray, cutting down enemy troops as they went.

When the three of them reached the sky ramp they were met by two Sith with their lightsabers out and ready. The three Dark Jedi attacked and were quickly outmatched in such a small space as the sky ramp. Qinn'Tarra quickly slashed the force field with her lightsaber running into the field of Onderon Military troops, killing them all quickly.

Once she slashed the next force field down Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon met what appeared to be a more advanced Sith at the top of the ramp and met him head on. The Sith at the top of the ramp was far superior with his Saberstaff than the others were with a blade. He was pushing the Jedi back down the ramp until Obi-Wan force jumped over his head making him turn to his side momentarily to Qui-Gon who quickly jabbed his lightsaber through the Sith's rib cage.

"Nice move Padawan." Qui-Gon told his apprentice while using the Force to help catch his breath.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan replied, looking around for Qinn'Tarra.

The two Jedi easily followed the trail of bodies until they found Qinn'Tarra cutting a hole in the palace gate with her lightsaber. Once inside the group came to a large door with a locking mechanism on it.

SWSWSW

"What are they doing Kavar?" Queen Talia asked the Jedi Master as they watched the scene before them.

"It looks like one Jedi is moving off to look for something while my old student and the younger Jedi are using their lightsabers to cut a hole in the door to the throne room." Kavar explained curiously.

"Will they get here before the beast breaks through the force field protecting us?" the queen asked concerned.

"That depends on the power output of their lightsabers, but at the pace they are going I would say that there is a very good possibility of that."

SWSWSW

When Qui-Gon returned Obi-Wan and Qinn'Tarra were just pulling their lightsabers from the heavy metal door. Before Qui-Gon could say anything Obi-Wan kicked the area of the door hoping the door would fall. Instead Obi-Wan let out a series of curses as he limped around the hallway as Qui-Gon covered his face with his hand and groaned at his padawan.

"Force push Obi-Wan, that door is to strong for a foot." Qui-Gon instructed using the Force to push the door through the hole.

As the door flew through creating a gap several groans and cries of pain were heard as the door either hit or fell on several of Vaklu's soldiers.

"Very clever master Jedi. Crush them all to death. Jedi pacifism my ass." The Exile told him as she looked into the room.

"Common misconception, Jedi are not pacifists, we just choose more civilized ways to kill opponents." Qui-Gon retorted as he stepped through.

"I bet you just do it this way so you can have the excuse that you didn't know they were there." Qinn'Tarra shot back as she shot down three troopers.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Qui-Gon asked as he deflected blaster fire back at three more troops, killing them.

As Vaklu pulled out his own blaster Obi-Wan decided to enter the battle and slice the blaster in half before leveling his blade at the General's throat.

"Do it Jedi! One move and this planet will continue it's secession from this dieing institution you call a Republic." Vaklu dared Obi-Wan.

"It is not my place to pass judgment on you. That justice will go to your queen." Obi-Wan replied just in time to feel a huge vibration under his feet.

"Not a very good fighter for his size. Next time Vaklu, invest in a stronger beast." The Exile told the General before plunging her lightsaber into the force field.

After a moment the field deactivated, Vaklu being led into the throne room via lightsaber.

"Well, it seems that we have more than one person to thank for this victory today." Master Kavar commented as he, the Queen, the two Jedi and the Exile met in the middle of the room.

"I am sorry but I do not see this as a victory. The people are still divided, and the military is still split, even with General Vaklu in custody this Civil War is not over." Qui-Gon corrected.

"Indeed, and you are?" Kavar asked.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon introduced.

"I am Jedi Master Kavar, one of the last survivors of the Jedi Council and this is Talia, Queen of Onderon. It seems that I am not alone after all." Kavar introduced himself and the Queen.

"Your Majesty, what do you plan on doing with General Vaklu?" Qui-Gon asked while turning his head to look at the queen.

"He will be executed, immediately, on charges of treason." The queen announced.

"You would create a martyr. I suggest you put him on trial, in solitary confinement where his word can not spread. With a fair trial no martyr will be created since the people will find him guilty." Qinn'Tarra suggested to the queen.

The queen sighed knowing the Exile was correct. "Very well, he will stand trial However I do not like it." she told the group.

"You made the just decision your majesty, and your people will understand." Kavar comforted as guards took Vaklu away.

"I only hope." Was her simple answer.

SWSWSW

After Master Kavar answered some questions for the Exile he was interested in speaking with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. After talking to Qui-Gon Master Kavar took Obi-Wan to the side and began working with the Jedi on the lightsaber form Jar'Kai, the art of using the duel lightsaber.

For the next two days the Jedi Master worked with Obi-Wan on the form and nuances of the form, giving Obi-Wan a more than basic understanding of form, enough for him to use it successfully if absolutely necessary.

During that time General Vaklu was tried and convicted of treason and sentenced to Exile on the Dxun Moon by the jury, so that he may die on his feet, what they felt a fitting death to one of the planet's greatest heroes.

SWSWSW

When The Exile, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan returned to the Ebon Hawk the rest of the crew was already waiting to leave.

"Where to Chief?" Dickson asked as the Exile entered the cockpit.

"Everyone is meeting on Dantooine, we need to go there and meet with the Masters. Perhaps then we can come up with a plan." Qinn'Tarra explained.

"Right on boss, Dantooine here we come." Dickson said plotting course on the Nav Computer.

SWSWSW

**NOTE: **You want to read and review this story, then you want to go read and review Rise of the Paladin. You yurn it.


	11. A Final Lesson

**Chapter 11: A final Lesson**

**Note: **Final Chapter of this story. I am cutting the game short because what happens to the Exile and her crew really don't matter much to the Twisted History Series, however there will be a treat before the next story.

SWSWSW

When the group reached Dantooine Qinn'Tarra, and Qui-Gon quickly left the Ebon Hawk and stood at the front of the newly rebuilt Jedi Academy.

"Are you going to keep gawking or are you coming with me to face the Council?" Qinn'Tarra asked as she started walking forward at a determined pace.

When they reached a grassy area where the Jedi Council Chambers once stood the two of them stopped as they saw the final three Jedi Masters standing with their backs to the duo.

"It is not what it was, but perhaps that is for the best." Master Zez Kai-El told them.

"Indeed, without change how can life flourish." Qui-Gon answered causing the three masters to turn around.

"Master Jinn, we did not expect you to be present for these proceedings. What is it you wish to gain from being here?" Master Vrook asked curiously.

"This is a meeting for the remaining Jedi Masters. I, while not from this era am a Jedi Master and have been for many years. I have experiences you may not have. I felt my insight may be appreciated." Qui-Gon answered.

"Indeed, and perhaps you may. Tell us, what do you feel from the Exile?" Vrook asked wondering of the other Master.

"I feel a wound in the Living Force, one that must be healed. A wound is created by a climatic event, and one does not come away from such events not feeling the effects. Her would feeds off the death around her, so in theory helping to heal others should in time close her wound. She carries around with her the death of a planet, so in theory if she can help heal a planet she would be able to close the wound within her. However the scar would always be with her." Qui-Gon announced causing the Jedi Council to look at him curiously while the Exile looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"So you are saying we should let her go? She is far too dangerous to be left to her own devices." Master Kai-El stated.

"What I am saying is that you don't have a choice. Myself and my Padawan will stand with her along with the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew. The Jedi still see it as a black mark what the Dantooine Council did to Revan, using the dark side out of desperation is not the Jedi way. You labeled Revan a Sith and went after her without thinking of what she was doing. While Malak was a threat she would have dealt with it was later learned that there was a method to what she was doing, and while she held the mantle of the Dark Lord, she did so out of necessity only. She was changing the Sith from the inside, as well as the Republic she would have taken over. Do you really wish to put another blemish on the Jedi of this era because you were impatient?" Qui-Gon explained to them.

"What we did to Revan had to be done! We were about to lose the war!" Vrook yelled out shaking his fist.

"Yet the Jedi will lose wars in the future, and never once will they do what was done to Revan. They stay true to themselves and later triumph over the opposition. Your best move would have been to retreat, rebuild, and wait for the proper rebellion to join if you felt the need. Your actions were desperate, the actions of those who believed they were inferior. The Jedi of the future did learn from that mistake. The action was not befitting of the Jedi." Qui-Gon argued.

Before Vrook could counter the argument was interrupted by Master Kavar, who had thus far been silent. "What was done to Revan was irrelevant. We have already dealt with the action. We need to focus on the present. What do you suggest we do Master Jinn?" he asked calmly gaining a small grumble from Vrook.

"I believe that after the Sith are defeated that you request Qinn'Tarra here return to Telos and assist the Ithorians in bringing Telos back to life, then ask her to go to Taris and do the same. If she can use the Force to heal these planets it may heal the wound within her. As Chodo Habat said, if she can help heal the planet, she can help heal herself." Qui-Gon explained.

"Indeed, that does make sense. An act of great destruction caused the wound, why wouldn't an act of great healing at such close range close it?" Master Kai-El thought rubbing his chin.

"Agreed, while it is not the usual method if it works we can use the knowledge to avoid such events in the future." Kavar agree causing everyone to turn to Master Vrook.

"Fitting that the only hope of survival for the Jedi lies with an Exile and a band of pirates gallivanting across the galaxy. However I see wisdom in such methods, I will agree as long as the Exile returns to us after her quest is done, so that we may check on her progress." Vrook said looking strait at Qinn'Tarra.

"Agreed. Though that does not mean I will return to the ranks of the Jedi Order. Not in the traditional sense anyway." Qinn'Tarra said getting a nod from the three Jedi Masters.

As the Masters were about to conclude the session Mission ran into the room to get their attention.

"I hate to break this up but there is a war going on outside and Padawan Kenobi is fighting a dead Sith Lord." Mission informed the group who hastily ran outside to see the problem.

When the six of them arrived outside the scene was chaotic. There were looters, a band of Mandalorians, and the crew of the Ebon Hawk fighting a courtyard full of Sith Assassins while Dickson was oddly enough sitting in an armchair at the foot of the Ebon Hawk ramp with sunglasses on, a glass of ice tea in one hand and a blaster that was shooting any assassin that got near the boarding ramp. To add to it several of the Khoonda Militia were in trees firing off pot shots at assassins that had de-cloaked.

Qui-Gon and Qinn'Tarra without wasting any time jumped into the fray to help the Padawan who was using Soresu to hold off the larger Sith Lord. Mission then used a Force Jump to perch herself on top of the Ebon Hawk, taking her sniper rifle off of her back. The other three Jedi Masters decided then that they should join the battle igniting their lightsabers and going after the assassins that seemed to be having problems fighting all of the ranged combat fighters.

Meanwhile Darth Scion had been struck down twice by the trio he was facing.

"Why do you think she chose me Scion? She chose me because you weren't good enough for her. She knew I could complete her goals, that you were nothing but a sheep trying to hang on to former glory." Qinn'Tarra told the Sith.

"NO! She chose you because you were weak! Weak like her!" Scion roared as he struck at the Exile who swiftly ducked out of the way before coming back with a counter of her own.

Unfortunately for her she was knocked out of the way by the brute force of the Sith Lord's attack which allowed Scion to kick Qui-Gon in the chest, sending him backward. Scion then concentrated on Obi-Wan who blocked the strike and was using all of his instincts in Form Three to avoid and counter attacks from the brutal Sith Lord.

"Do you want the truth Scion! Obi-Wan yelled as the attacks came. "The truth is Kreia chose the Exile because she is alive! You are dead, being held together by hate, and the pain you feel. A weakness she feels someone can easily exploit! The Exile let go of the Force and lived! She sees you not being able to as weakness!" he yelled as they locked themselves in a saber lock.

"Show her that you are better than the Exile! Let go!" Obi-Wan yelled before being pushed back by Scion.

"NOOOOOO!" Scion roared not noticing the lightsaber through his back belonging to Qui-Gon.

"Look Scion, even now you are beginning to lose your grip. Let go, show Kreia you are not afraid, that you are worthy to be a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan goaded as he pushed himself off of the ground while catching his breath.

"And what! Die!" Scion raged.

"No rest! Show the galaxy that among all of the Sith in history you did not fear losing his power! You were not afraid of letting go of the Force and becoming someone who could teach into the future! You have exterminated the Jedi, nobody else can say that! Your legacy is sealed!" Obi-Wan yelled passionately.

"Yes, perhaps, perhaps it is time I left this retched world and took my rightful place." Scion said closing his eyes one last time.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Qinn'Tarra looked on as the body of Darth Scion twitched several times and the corpse fell to the ground, disappearing in a shower of red lightning before it too disappeared.

"Well done Padawan. You just defeated your first Dark Lord of the Sith. Hopefully it will be your last. I believe it would be prudent for your trials to begin when we return." Qui-Gon told his Padawan causing the young man to smile.

As the trio looked around them the ground was littered with the bodies of Sith Assassins. The Crew of the Ebon Hawk began to gather as the three Jedi Masters.

"I believe it is time to leave this place, and to send the two of you home." Kreia told the group as she led them all back into the Ebon Hawk.

SWSWSW

Later, in the bowels of Trayus Academy the former Dark Lady of the Sith, the former Darth Traya sat in a meditative state with Bao-Dur, Qinn'Tarra, Dickson, Mandalore, and Mira all around her. When she spoke she did not know that her words would be recorded and ring true throughout history.

"_They will return to their time, never forgetting the lessons they learned here with us in the past. Their paths will change in ways neither imagined, they will separate and not speak for some time as each will continue down their own path of destiny. Master Qui-Gon will take on another apprentice while his former Padawan, confident and sure of his role will lead the Jedi Council with a wisdom not known before for his age, a rogue in the eyes of some Jedi, and an idol to younglings he will do what he must along with his own apprentice. They will lead honorably and their contributions will last a millennium for they will have contributed to both the destruction and resurrection of the galaxy. When the two men do reunite it will be for a single cause, to reshape a beaten and splintered galaxy under one banner, a banner of both strength and freedom. When they die they will not be remembered for the destabilization of a Republic but for the rise of the greatest resurrection known to Galactic History" _

**47 BrS, 50Years Before Naboo Invasion**

"Troubled the future is, but put back together it will be. Help them we must, if successful they are to be."

"How should I help Master?"

"A Padawan you will take, teach him you will."

"Yes Master."

"To the Exhibition Day Tournament we must go."

As the two individuals walked off the computer documentary remained open for a slight moment.

Title: Lessons of Time: The Journey of Jedi Maverick Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi

Authors: Mission Vao, Jedi Guardian Bao-Dur, Jedi Exile Arren Kae, and General Joseph Dickson

SWSWSW

**3 GRS/32 BBY**

Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt as he listened to Grand Master Yoda speak. After everything they had done his master was gone, struck down by a Sith Lord, everything he had learned for nothing. Yet Young Obi-Wan had one gift from his master he would not give up. A Padawan, and he would not let Qui-Gon's final wishes be extinguished.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. But agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Yoda lectured as he paced in front of Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon believed in him." Obi-Wan responded with his head high, not backing down.

"The Chosen One, the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger, I fear in his training." Yoda disclosed seriously continuing to pace.

"If trained correctly in ways that will not limit his natural gifts Anakin will not be a problem." Obi-Wan argued.

"And feel you do, that you are the right one to train him?" Yoda asked skeptically as he stopped and looked at the young Knight.

"I am the only one with the experience to train him. The only one that has faced and killed TWO Sith Lords. I was trained by a great master with help from several other great masters including yourself. You know that there is no one else as capable as I am for the job." Obi-Wan told Yoda defiantly while still on a knee.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. That you do not need. Nevertheless, your Padawan Anakin Skywalker will be, Knight Kenobi." Yoda informed Obi-Wan in resignation as he prepared to cut off the young Knight's Padawan Braid.

**COMING SOON:**

**THE CONTINUATION OF KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC II: TWISTED HISTORY!**

There has been some question as to why Anakin in "Rise of the Paladin" isn't as much like Anakin in the movies. Well I have decided to continue this story and tie it into Rise of the Paladin so that everyone knows why Anakin acts so different, why Obi was chosen to lead the Tython Jedi Council, and why Master Yoda seems so quiet and critical of the Jedi where he didn't in the movies. All of this and more will be learned when I continue "Knights of the Old Republic 2: Twisted History".

**UP NEXT: **_Star Wars Episode II: Attack of The Clones will never be the same again as Anakin's first solo mission goes haywire and revelations are made that will cause HUGE ramifications in the Star Wars Galaxy. __**All starting in Chapter 12 of Knights of the Old Republic II: Twisted History.**_


	12. Start Anew

**Chapter Twelve: The Next Step**

**Note: **The first few chapters will chronicle Anakin's training as well as some of the changes in Obi-Wan. Also I got a job, third shift at WalMart so writing time is down to a minimum right now. Be patient and thanks for sticking around.

SWSWSW

Two months after returning from Naboo Anakin's training was going well in most areas. Anakin was a quick learner but was failing to understand more simple things such as meditation and the Jedi Code. Remembering what Kreia had told him about everything not always being as it appears Obi-Wan turned to the Jedi Archives.

While in the archives Obi-Wan was looking up anything on the Jedi Code that could help him. He knew from his time in the past that there was an older version of the code that was not as restrictive, something Anakin could easily understand. After several minutes Obi-Wan found the entry he was looking for, but when he went to open the link to the older code he was asked for a master's code prompt.

"Damn." Obi-Wan muttered before looking around for a master to help him.

After several seconds Obi-Wan noticed Master Nu walking around, inspecting the area and hollered over to her.

"Master Nu! Could you be of assistance." he called to the elder Jedi Historian.

"Knight Kenobi, what may I do for you?" The woman asked as she walked over to him.

"My padawan is having some difficulty learning the Jedi Code. I was hoping to gain some information that would help him to better understand but it seems that the information I seek is restricted to Master's only." Obi-Wan explained.

Master Nu leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulder to see what he was looking at before speaking. "You are looking at some very old text Knight Kenobi. Text that should not be used without consulting the proper master." she told the young man.

"I promise I will go strait to Master Yoda with this information so that he can help me with what I should teach my Padawan." Obi-Wan answered with a calm, yet determined look on his face.

Master Nu sighed before typing in her password which gave Obi-Wan access.

"You have always been a good student Knight Kenobi. Find the information you need, if you need anymore help come see me. I will help any way I can." Master Nu told the young Knight before walking away.

SWSWSW

Obi-Wan was in Master Yoda's quarters and the conversation did not go as planned. The ancient master was not as supportive as Obi-Wan had hoped, he had explained the ancient code to the young Knight.

"Curious you are, but agree with you about teaching your padawan this code, I do not." Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"Yet you understand why it needs to be done?" Obi-Wan asked from his spot on the floor in front of Master Yoda.

"Change the Jedi cannot for one padawan. Adjust to us he must." Master Yoda expressed from his cushion.

"Yet Anakin is a special case, we can not ignore that. If we are to maximize his abilities while minimizing the risks to him then we must make exceptions every now and then, we can not simply dismiss resources because the Jedi Masters are too set in their ways. It would be foolish to do so." Obi-Wan responded calmly, even though he was not nearly as calm as he was letting on.

"Adjust to the Jedi he will, change for him we will not!" Yoda said adamantly.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan told him obediently with a slight bow of the head.

As Obi-Wan moved to leave Yoda's quarters he paused and gave a look over his shoulder. "I'm beginning to see what Mission, Master Kreia, Master Kavar, and Master Vrook meant when they were talking about the Jedi not being infallible. A Jedi must be willing to adjust to situations that may not be to their liking, Anakin is from a different world, one you do not understand. I know the council fears him and if we don't work to make him comfortable it may backfire on us." he told the older master before leaving the room.

"Much you still have to learn Knight Kenobi." the elder master said after the young man had left.

Perhaps, Yoda thought, it was time Yoda to look at that Holocron Obi-Wan brought back with him.

SWSWSW

"Emotion yet Peace, Ignorance yet Knowledge, Passion yet serenity, Chaos yet Harmony, Death yet The Force." Anakin said proudly from where he sat in front of Obi-Wan with his legs crossed in front of him in their quarters.

"Very good Anakin, now what does Emotion yet Peace mean?" Obi-Wan asked his padawan.

Anakin closed his eyes momentarily thinking before answering "Emotions are natural, they make us human. Rather than deny them we should try to understood them." he answered.

"And if understood we can deal with them in a positive way and not allow them to hinder us in any way. Love is something that will save you, however you must guard yourself against passion and jealousy, release those emotions into the Force, along with any fears you may have. Fearing for those you love may cause negative effects on the situation." Obi-Wan explained.

"But what if you know something bad is going to happen?" Anakin asked.

"Then you look for a way to prevent it, use your knowledge and control you have learned so that you do not do something that could cause your efforts to fail." Obi-Wan answered getting a nod of understanding from Anakin. "Now Ignorance yet knowledge?"

"A Jedi must be cautious and try to understand the world that is surrounding him." Anakin replied happily.

"Yes, because while there will always be things we do not know, knowledge is the path to true enlightenment in all arenas. We must study the past, the present, other places, other cultures, those who do not know the past are doomed to repeat it." Obi-Wan explained to Anakin.

"Is that why you are teaching me this code instead of the other one? Did something in the past make you change your mind?" Anakin asked innocently.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh before answering. "Yes, yes it did. Several thousand years ago, when the Jedi numbers were nearly double what they are now, the Jedi Council made several changes. These changes led to several wars over the next hundred years, and even led to the Jedi Purges, where nearly all Jedi were made extinct. Most of the Jedi refused to adjust to what was happening around them, they refused to understand or make an effort to find what was causing the problems."

"In the end the Jedi were partially responsible for their own extinction, due to their unwillingness to face problems, the line between Jedi and Sith were so blurred that the conflict between Darth Revan's Sith Empire and the Jedi Order was known to citizens at that time as the Jedi Civil War, because the people could not tell the difference between the Jedi and the Sith, they were both Jedi, only with different ideals." Obi-Wan explained to the young boy.

"Do you think that could happen again?" Anakin asked as he gazed at his master.

"I do not know, Revan was a great hero of the galaxy, leading the Republic to victory against the Mandalorians when the Republic was about to collapse. The Jedi Exile, Revan's right hand was a hero of the Republic in the same fashion, exiled for her part in the conflict. I hope that the Jedi would learn from their mistakes to prevent such a situation like the one they faced then." Obi-Wan answered, leaving out the creeping feeling of foreboding he was feeling from his voice.

SWSWSW

"Served us well the code has. No need to change how it is taught." Yoda told the holocron adamantly.

"That code was created during a time of peace to be used in a time of peace. Emotions need to be allowed and controlled, not bottled up and cast aside. It is easy to not have negative emotions in a time of peace, but what about positive ones? I used plenty of emotion in my life but I was able to control them even against Exar Kun, Revan, and the Sith Triumvirate." the holocron of Master Vrook told Master Yoda.

"At war we are not! No need to prepare for which is not happening!" Master Yoda said getting irritated with the stubborn holocron and turning around.

"You know we were like you once. So proud of the Order, unwilling to bend for the greater good. Look where that got us, a war against the most promising student the Jedi had seen in a thousand years, allowing the Republic to nearly collapse which allowed the most powerful, and brilliant Jedi we had ever seen get sucked into the ways of the Sith, and ultimately to our near extinction. In the end what did our stubborn pride bring us? We had to start over. Revan was gone, the Exile was leaving, Mission Vao refused to join us, Jolee Bindo and Juhani were running around in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, all we had to build on was a fully grown historian, a former Echani Handmaiden, and a Mandalorian bounty hunter. We didn't have resources, we had no support, we had nothing to start with but a poorly rebuilt enclave on Dantooine." the holocron said with a sigh.

"Fortunately their versatility paid off, what about you Master Yoda? Do you want to start over? We failed to recognize simple fundamental problems within our ranks and controversial teachings. We allowed ourselves to become complacent, arrogant, fearful, is your stubborn pride in the Order worth allowing it to succumb to the coming darkness without at least trying to save it from itself?" The holocron asked unabashed to the back of the Grand Master.

"Want that I do not. Look into the situation more closely I will." Master Yoda told the holocron in resignation.

"That is all I can ask. If we had even done that much with the chances we had the Order may have been saved from a terrible fate. Let us hope your Jedi are up for the task." the holocron told Yoda.

SWSWSW

Master Yoda was not pleased. He had just returned from a meeting with Master Vrook's holocron when he heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi teaching his padawan an older version of the Jedi Code. So there he stood, waiting for the young knight to open the door to his quarters, frustrated by the overall events of the day.

Finally tired of waiting Master Yoda sighed and waved his hand, opening the door with the Force. When he entered his eyes widened as he noticed Obi-Wan instruct Anakin in levitation.

"...The Force finds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together, the chairs, the table, the trees, even the rocks. Through it we can see the present, the past, friends long gone. Nothing is impossible with the Force." Obi-Wan told his student as he stepped to the side to dodge a floating chair.

Yoda was impressed, it took many padawans years to learn what Obi-Wan had taught Anakin in months. It made Yoda wonder just how much Obi-Wan was taught in the past and who taught him. Anakin was progressing at a rate that would normally be seen as far too natural for a normal nine-year old and while he was proud that Obi-Wan was adjusting to life as a teacher so well he was concerned at the rate in which Anakin's abilities were growing.

The elderly master knew that the young knight sensed his presence yet was fully immersed in teaching Anakin and not about to break the young boy's concentration.

"...see everything you ware lifting, feel it, know what you wish to do with everything around you. Know your environment and the world will come much more clear as more opportunities arise." Obi-Wan instructed.

Yoda was surprised when the chair Obi-Wan dodged earlier was gently placed on the ground and he himself felt that he was leaving the floor. Obi-Wan looked at the aging master with a grin seeing that Master Yoda had a look of both amusement and irritation etched on his face. The look grew seemingly more amused than irritated when Anakin decided to spin the master head over heals in a three hundred sixty degree turn before setting him down.

Yoda looked closely at Anakin as the boy smiled at his success and then at Obi-Wan who was fighting to suppress a grin.

"Very good Anakin. However it may be wise to ask before picking up Master Yoda in the future." Obi-Wan told his padawan.

"Yes master." Anakin said with a grin.

"Now, go get cleaned up for dinner." Obi told Anakin prompting the boy to get up and run to the fresher happily.

"Taking to your duties well you are. Learn new techniques on your journey did you?" Yoda asked the young knight curiously.

"I learned many new techniques involving my own abilities, the Force as a whole, as well as how to teach others. I learned that many aspects of the Jedi today are not as they were, and that many techniques were lost over the centuries. Thankfully I have been able to teach Anakin this and he is benefiting greatly from what I learned." Obi-Wan told his mentor.

"Dangerous these teachings are! Approve of them I do not!" Yoda told the young Knight adamantly.

"Yet Qui-Gon accepted them, and I was trained partially using these teachings. Anakin at this rate could become the youngest Jedi ever Knighted." Obi-Wan said closing his eyes and feeling around the living area. "There is no need to fear him master, I will not rush his teachings. He will be taught as thoroughly as Qui-Gon and yourself taught me." Obi-Wan told the elder master defiantly.

"Watch this closely I will. Allow him to become a danger to the Jedi I will not!" Yoda told Obi-Wan before quickly exiting the room.

"This will be a long apprenticeship." Obi-Wan muttered before going into the kitchen to make tea.

**Note: **_Long time no update. Work has been kicking my ass but I am still around. See you in the future and thank you for sticking with me._


	13. Confronting the Council

**Chapter 13: Confronting the Council**

**Note: **_This may or may not be the last chapter in this story. It will take place a few years after the last one and Anakin will be much older. Hopefully I gave you the feel that you needed, and what was intended when it came to Anakin's training. This will be shorter but the seeds for Anakin's leaving the Jedi in "Rise of the Paladin" will be planted and what you need to know will be done. So on with the story, enjoy._

**SWSWSW **

Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker was nervous, his petition to the Jedi Order to try to help the slaves of many worlds on the Outer Rim, more specifically Tatooine, Dantooine, and Nar Shadaa. As he walked into the council chambers with Obi-Wan at his side he looked up at the collective Jedi Council.

"Young Skywalker, we have read your petition, and have come to a verdict." Master Windu started off.

"You decided to help the Outer Rim?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"No. The political backlash of challenging the Hutt Cartels would be a problem for the Jedi." Master Windu explained.

Anakin pulled his hands from his sleves and put them on his hips as Obi-Wan had seen his master do thousands of times before. "So you wish to just let the people in the Outer Rim suffer and ignore your oath to protect the people of the Republic for fear of a political backlash?"

"Do you teach your student to talk back like this often Master Kenobi?" Master T'Un asked.

"Only when he believes what he is saying is right. Frankly we all took an oath to protect the citizens of the galaxy, so in this case I agree with Anakin, it seems that turning down his request means you forgo your oath to protect the people of the galaxy allowing the suffering of the minority to continue." Obi-Wan told the group.

"Inherited much defiance from your old master, you have." Master Yoda stated.

"Not as much as I would like, or you would believe, but enough to follow the will of the Living Force more than I once did. While I agree with the council much of the time the Jedi Council is not infallible, over the years since my master's death I have seen much of why he was so easily frustrated with you, at the same time I do agree with the majority of your rulings. This time however Anakin is in the right, and I will support him in such." Obi-Wan told the collective group while standing at Anakin's side.

"Our decision is made. You may take your leave." Master Windu told the couple.

When the two were gone master Windu looked at the rest of the group and back at Master Yoda. "Perhaps we should watch him more closely?"

"Have a feeling I do, that take matters into his own hands, Skywalker may. Will not matter if we watch." Master Yoda told the council.

SWSWSW

A month later the Hutt in control of Coruscant Nero, and his entire organization were killed while their bank accounts were drawn clean. The weapon of use apparently being a lightsaber, no one was ever convicted of the crime.

SWSWSW

**NOTE: **_Well there we go. I know Nero died much later in Cannon but I needed something to go with. Anakin does not like slavery._


End file.
